Willkür ist ein Akt der den Täter gefährlich macht
by crystaal
Summary: Es geschieht Seltsames in Hogwarts. Die Schüler verwandeln sich. Wer steckt dahinter? Können es Hermione und Severus verhindern, dass die Situation außer Kontrolle gerät? Mystery, Krimi, aber auch Humor und Romanze, irgendwie
1. Chapter 1

_Mein Baby, meine erste, längere Fanfiction *g*_

_**Disclaimer: ** Ich verdiene kein Geld und mir gehört leider nichts, was euch bekannt vorkommt. Wenn ich fertig bin, gebe ich auch alles wieder zurück.._

_**Inhalt: **Es geschieht Seltsames in Hogwarts. Die Schüler verwandeln sich. Wer steckt dahinter? Können es Hermione und Severus verhindern, dass die Situation außer Kontrolle gerät?_

_**Genre: **Mystery, Krimi, aber auch Humor und Romanze, irgendwie_

_**Warnings: **Eigentlich war ich brav, aber meine Beta wies mich daraufhin, dass es am Anfang etwas bizarr wirken könnte. im Sinne von: Stellt euch das bloß nicht vor, ich lag schon oft genug am Boden vor Lachen..._

_**°°Willkür ist ein Akt, der den Täter gefährlich macht°°**  
_

Hermione Granger hatte es geschafft. Sie war am Ziel ihrer Träume angelangt. Sie hatte eine Lehrstelle in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, erhalten. Als Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Viele hatte es mit einem Schock aufgenommen, dass gerade das einzige weibliche Mitglied des Goldenen Trios, das Mitglied, welches immer Ablehnung gegen die Dunklen Künste hegte, dieses Fach studierte und sich schließlich für die freie Lehrstelle in Hogwarts bewarb. Professor McGonagall hatte ihr die Stelle mit Vergnügen zugesagt, schließlich hatte sie so wenigstens eines ihrer Gryffindor-Babys im Auge.

Doch trotzdem hatte die junge Frau großes Glück, dass gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine Stelle und vorallem gerade diese Stelle frei wurde: Horace Slughorn hatte vor das Unterrichten endgültig aufzugegeben und seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf kandierte Ananas zu legen. Somit wurde der Posten für Zaubertränke wieder frei und Severus Snape wechselte, zu Überraschung aller, wieder den Lehrposten und wurde vom Meister der Dunklen Künste wieder zum Meister der Zaubertränke. Somit fehlte Hogwarts jedoch ein Lehrer für sein ehemaliges Fach und diese Gelegenheit nahm Hermione beim Schopf.

Nun unterrichtete sie schon fast zwei Jahre in Hogwarts und es gab fast nichts, was ihr Glück an dieser Schule trüben konnte. Fast....

Denn an dem Tag, wo unsere Geschichte beginnt, hatte es auch Severus Snape mal wieder geschafft. Seit die kleine _Know-it-all _oder Gyffindor, wie er sich abfällig nannte, an Hogwarts unterrichtete gab es keinen Tag, an dem er ihr Ruhe ließ. Es schien ihm Spaß zu machen, sie immer wieder zur Weißglut zu treiben, sie aufzuziehen, sie vor ihren Schülern lächerlich zu machen oder ihr schlicht und einfach im Weg zu sein. Allerdings behauptete der Meister für Zaubertränke steif und fest, dass _sie _es war, die ihm im Weg stand, ihn zur Weißglut trieb oder ihn vor seinen Schülern lächerlich machte.

Und so war an Hermiones ersten Tag in Hogwarts als Lehrerin ein erbitterter Krieg zwischen der Gryffindor und dem Slytherin ausgebrochen. Kein Tag verging, an dem man sie nicht streiten hörte.

Und auch heute hatte es Severus Snape mal wieder mit Leichtigkeit geschafft, Hermione in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, indem er miesgelaunt in ihr Büro rauschte, ohne anzuklopfen und ihr unmissverständlich klar machte, dass er das Buch „ Dunkle Flüche und ihre seltenen, schwer anzuwendenen Heiltränke" auf der Stelle benötigte, worauf sie entgegnete, dass sie das Buch ebenfalls noch benötigte und er es in zwei Tagen bei ihr im Büro abzuholen hatte, wenn er denn die Güte besäße vorher anzuklopfen. Sonst würde sie es noch bis nächste Woche behalten.

Snape ließ sich dies nicht gefallen und sagte etwas, von wegen sie hätte eh nicht die Intelligenz und das Gespür, dass es benötigt, um diese Tränke anzufertigen, woraufhin Hermione der Geduldsfaden riss.

Und genau an dieser Stelle wollen wir mit der Geschichte beginnen:

„Was fällt Ihnen ein, sie arroganter Bastard?", schrie die junge Frau zornig, die braunen Locken standen ihr wirr vom Kopf ab, als wäre ihre Wut auf sie übergegangen.

„Wagen Sie es nicht, so mit mir zu reden!", herrschte der schwarz gekleideter Mann sie an.

„Scheren Sie sich zum Teufel und verdammt nochmal aus meinem Büro!"., fauchte Hermione.

„Halten Sie ihren vorlauten Mund, Miss Granger!", rief Severus.

„Für Sie immer noch Professor!".

Snape wollte gerade zu einem Gegenargument ansetzen, als die Tür so heftig aufgestoßen wurde, dass sie laut gegen die steinernde Wand knallte und die Schulleiterin, Minerva McGonagall, hereinstürmte.

„Was, bei Merlin, ist jetzt schon wieder los? Die kleine Miss Green kam mir eben gerade ganz verstört entgegen und meinte die Hauslehrer von Gryffindor und Slytherin wollen sich gegenseitig umbringen!".

„Das würde ich nur zu gerne!", knurrte Snape leise und warf Hermione einen wütenden Blick zu. Diese wollte mit einer weiteren wütenden Bemerkung antworten, als auch sie von McGonagall unterbrochen wurde:

„Schluss damit jetzt! Ich dulde das nicht mehr! Ihr werdet euren lächerlichen Disput nicht mehr hier in der Schule austragen und vorallem nicht so, dass die Kinder darunter leiden. Ich hätte euch eigentlich für vernünftiger und erwachsener eingeschätzt, als dass das euch beiden klar wäre.".

Hermiones Miene wandelte sich von stocksauer zu schuldbewusst. Obwohl sie schon lange keine Schülerin mehr war, ging ihr der Rüffel ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin und nun Vorgesetzten nahe. Snape hingegen schnaubte und warf der Schuleiterin einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Wie, Minerva, stellst du dir das vor? Granger und ich können uns auf den Tod nicht leiden, das war dir auch schon bewusst, als du sie eingestellt hast.".

„Wie ich mir das vorstelle, Severus? Ihr verhaltet euch wie erwachsene Menschen. Von mir aus hasst euch, bis die Hölle zufriert, aber respektiert euch als Kollegen! Meint ihr, ihr seit in der Lage dazu?".

Die Antwort blieben beide schuldig, da in diesem Moment Madam Pomfrey in den Raum geeilt war. Sie rang nach Atem und anscheinend auch nach Worten und Minerva vergaß für einen Moment ihre Wut über ihre beiden Professoren und sie eilte zu der Krankenschwester und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Poppy, was ist passiert?".

Die Frau kämpfte um die richtigen Worte: „Im Krankensaal! Ein Lorbeerbaum!".

„Ein was?",kam es aus drei verschiedenen Richtungen.

„Eine Schülerin. Sie wollte bei mir etwas abholen. Als ich aus dem Büro kam, stand an der Stelle, wo sie gestanden hat, ein Lorbeerbaum!".

**_°°TBC°°_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Erstmal danke für die Reviews. Es gibt das zweite Kapitel schon heute, damit ihr euch einlesen könnt. Das dritte folgt wahrscheinlich erst Donnerstag. Falls ihr hier vermehrt auf Rechtschreibfehler oder Kommafehler stoßen solltet: Dieses Kapitel ist nicht gebetat, meine allerliebste Beta hatte leider keine Zeit. Viel Spaß..._

_**°° Kapitel 2 °°  
**_

Diese Nachricht mussten die drei Professoren erst einen Moment verdauen, bevor sich der einzige Herr der Runde aus seiner Starre löste und mit schnellem Schritt in den Krankenflügel lief, die Krankenschwester am Arm hinter sich herziehend. Einen Augenblick lang blickten Hermione und Minerva ihm noch nach, doch dann fiel auch die Erstarrung von ihnen ab. Sie tauschten einen besorgten Blick und hasteten gleichzeitig los, dem Tränkemeister folgend.

Als sie im Krankenflügel ankamen, stand Ginny Weasley zwischen ein paar jüngeren Schülern, die alle aufgeregt durcheinander plapperten. Snape stand bereits vor dem Problem, das Poppy geschildert hatte. Dort, mitten im Saal, stand tatsächlich ein Lorbeerbaum. Leise vor sich hin murmelnd schlich der Professor für Zaubertränke um die Pflanze herum, den Blick aufmerksam auf diese gerichtet, bevor er innehielt.

„Miss Weasley! Hätten Sie die Güte, diese aufgeregten Kinder zu beruhigen und fortläufig aus dem Raum zu verbannen? Ich muss mich konzentrieren!", knurrte der die bereits angespannte Ginny an, die diesem daraufhin einen finsteren Blick zu warf und die Kinder hinausscheuchte. Sie folgte ihnen, warf Hermione einen mitleidigen Blick zu und schloss die Tür. Nun herrschte eine angespannte Stille im Raum, nur die Schritte des Professors, der seinen Gang um den Baum wiederaufgenommen hatte, erklangen noch.

Keiner rührte sich, auch Minerva und Hermione blieben stumm, bis Poppy plötzlich aufschluchzte. Das Schluchzen schien die Starre der Schulleiterin zu lösen und sie ging zu der Krankenschwester herrüber.

„Poppy, erzähl uns doch nocheinmal ganz langsam was passiert ist. Am Besten von ganz Anfang an.".

Die schon etwas betuchte Frau holte tief Luft: „Miss Fartweck wollte heute bei mir ein paar Kräuter gegen Bauchkrämpfe abholen. Sie schien etwas gehetzt, hatte es eilig. Ich ging in mein Büro, um ihr die Kräuter zu holen, als ich plötzlich Schreie hörte. Ich eilte zurück und statt Miss Fartweck stand dieser Lorbeerbaum im Raum. Die Kinder, die hier waren um ihre Erkältungstränke zu bekommen waren ganz aufgeregt. Miss Weasley hat versucht sie zu beruhigen, sie betrat den Raum allerdings auch erst, als Miss Fartweck bereits ein Baum war. Sie wurde ebenfalls von den Schreien aus ihrem Büro gelockt. Als ich den Baum erblickte und begriff, dass es sich um eine Schülerin handelt, versuchte ich in kurzer Zeit alles, was mir einfiel, aber nichts gelang.".

Hermiones Augen waren groß geworden, hinter ihrer Stirn arbeitete es bereits auf Hochtouren. Sie war so konzentriert in ihren Überlegungen, was die junge Miss Fartweck verwandelt haben könnte, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie Snape seinen Rundgang beendet hatte und hinter sie getreten war. Dementsprechend erschrak sie, als er begann zu sprechen.

„Ich habe viele Zaubersprüche verwendet. Keiner scheint die richtige Wirkung zu haben, um Miss Fartweck wieder in eine Schülerin zu wandeln. Jemand sollte Flitwick ins Bilde setzen. Und vielleicht sollte auch jemand mit den Eltern der Schülerin sprechen und auch mit den Freundinnen. Vielleicht ist ihnen in letzter Zeit etwas aufgefallen.".

Minerva nickte: „Ich werde mit Flitwick und den Eltern sprechen. Severus, wärst du so freundlich, nach einem Heiltrank zu forschen? Und du, Hermione, würdest du mit Miss Fartwecks Freundinnen sprechen?".

Beide nickten zustimmend und eilten aus dem Saal. Minerva warf Poppy einen Blick zu, hob ihren Zauberstab und ein Vorhang erschien um den Baum.

„Zieh ihn zu, Poppy. Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand uns abkauft, es wäre eine Zimmerpflanze!". Mit diesen Worten eilte auch die Schulleiterin aus dem Krankensaal und ließ Poppy mit dem Lorbeerbaum alleine.

Hermione war währenddessen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws angelangt. Sie war heilfroh, dass es draußen regnete und stürmte und somit die Chance relativ groß war, die Freunde der Schülerin zu finden. Wenn sie jetzt noch auf dem Gelände nach ihnen hätte suchen müssen...

„Miss Kings? Miss Shreves? Würden Sie mich bitte nach draußen begleiten? Ich müsste mit Ihnen reden!".

Die Mädchen schienen erschrocken, ihre Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zu sehen und wahrscheinlich noch viel mehr darüber, dass sie mit ihnen reden wollte. Sie tauschten fragende Blicke, während sie Hermione nach draußen folgten.

Hermione steuerte ihr Büro an, ließ die Mädchen zuerst hineintreten, schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, bot ihnen zwei Stühle an und ließ sich schließlich selbst hinter ihrem Schreibtisch nieder.

„Ihr fragt euch sicherlich, weshalb ihr hier seit.", begann sie langsam und als die Mädchen nickten fuhr sie fort:

„Das, was ich euch jetzt erzähle, wird wahrscheinlich ein Schock für euch sein, aber irgendjemand muss es euch erzählen und ich muss mit euch darüber reden", Hermione machte eine kurze Pause, betrachtete die Schülerinnen vor ihr, atmete ein und begann zu berichten, wie man ihre Freundin im Krankenflügel als Lorbeerbaum vorgefunden hatte. Wie sie erwartetet hatte, waren die beiden Ravenclaws geschockt, aber wer wäre das nicht?

„Nunja, und um diesen Zustand von Miss Fartweck rückgängig zu machen, muss ich Sie beide fragen, ob Ihnen zurzeit etwas seltsames aufgefallen ist, an ihr? Verhielt sie sich anders als sonst? Hatte sie sich vielleicht letztens mit jemandem gestritten?".

Einen Moment lang sah man das Zögern und das Blicke austauschen der beiden Ravenclaws, bevor Miss Kings stockend anfing zu sprechen:

„Nunja, Sam war schon etwas seltsam in letzter Zeit. Viele Jungs wollten mit ihr ausgehen, aber sie schlug jede Verabredung aus und schimpfte auf die Jungs. Es schien, als wären die ihr plötzlich vollkommen egal. Wir haben uns schon gewundert und sie auch darauf angesprochen, doch sie meinte nur, das würden wir noch selber herausfinden, warum sie sich so verhielte. Auch war Sam immer öfter draußen, ging alleine auf dem Gelände spazieren. Manchmal konnte sie uns auch dazu überreden mitzugehen, aber manchmal wollte sie auch alleine sein und schlug unsere Vorschläge, sie zu begleiten, aus.".

„Hat sich Miss Fartweck vorher mit den Jungs aus der Schule abgeben?", fragte Hermione, die dem Mädchen aufmerksam zugehört hatte.

Miss Shreves antwortete diesmal, ihre Stimme leiser und schüchterner, als die ihrer Freundin: "Sam.. Sam hat früher viel mit Jungs gemacht. Sie wurde öfter gefragt, ob sie miteinander nach Hogsmeade gehen. Sie war zwar mit niemandem zusammen, aber sie war ganz normal, hat sich mit uns über die Jungen unterhalten und alles. Und sie war...ist ja auch hübsch.. da ist es klar, dass die Jungs was von ihr wollen. Und dann.. ganz plötzlich.. hat sie sich daraus nichts mehr gemacht.".

„Und wann hat dieses merkwürdige Verhalten begonnen?", fragte Hermione nach.

„Etwa zwei, drei Wochen nach Schulbeginn.", wurde ihr geantwortet.

„Danke Mädchen. Es war sehr lieb von euch, mir so viel zu erzählen. Geht jetzt in euren Gemeinschaftsraum. Schlaft darüber!", schlug Hermione vor.

„Ihr könnt jederzeit zu mir oder zu einem anderen Lehrer kommen, wenn euch noch etwas anderes einfällt.".

Die Mädchen nickten, standen auf und gingen zur Tür, wo Hermione sie nochmal aufhielt:

„Sagt erstmal nichts zu euren Mitschülern. Wenn euch jemand fragt, wo Miss Fartweck ist, sagt ihr, sie wäre krank und im St. Mungo.".

Wieder nickten die Mädchen und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Hermione seufzte. Sie grub eine Hand in ihre Haare und fragte sich, ob man nicht einmal Ruhe haben könnte auf Hogwarts.

**_°° TBC °°_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Das neue Kapitel gibt es - gebetat - doch schon heute. Morgen werde ich keine Zeit dazu finden und Freitag sowieso nicht *g* Also kann man ab Samstag mit dem nächsten Teil rechnen..._

_**°° Kapitel 3 °°**_

„Ich finde diesen Vorfall ziemlich seltsam, wenn ich es zugeben darf. Wir hatten ja schon mehreres auf Hogwarts, aber noch nie einen Lorbeerbaum.", sagte Professor Flitwick bei der Versammlung der Lehrer im Lehrerzimmer.

„Filius, ich stimme dir vollkommen zu. Soetwas hab ich auch noch nie erlebt. Severus, was sagen die Bücher? Hast du bereits einen Heiltrank finden können?", fragte Minerva mit müder Stimme.

„Bedauerlicherweise nein, Minerva!", verneinte Severus.

„Pomona, dann muss ich dich bitten, dich vorerst angemessen um den Baum zu kümmern. Die Eltern haben zugestimmt, Miss Fartweck in diesem Zustand im Krankenflügel zu lassen. Falls wir sie ins St. Mungo bringen, könnte der Transport die Wurzeln des Baumes verletzten und nachher bekommen wir Miss Fartweck als solche nie wieder.".

Professor Sprout nickte, wischte sich noch schnell eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.

„Hermione, könnte ich dich bitten, ein paar Bücher zu wälzen, über schwarzmagische Flüche, die einen Menschen in Pflanzen verwandeln?", fragte die Schulleiterin die junge Frau, die mit angespannten Gesichtszügen neben ihr saß.

Hermione nickte: „Selbstverständlich! Ich werde sehen, was ich finde!".

„Vielleicht könnte Severus dir helfen. Er kennt sich schließlich auch mit Flüchen aus und wenn ihr zusammen forscht findet ihr vielleicht schneller etwas, was diesen Zustand rückgängig macht und vielleicht stoßen wir so auch auf den Täter!", schlug Minerva vor und ihre Augen huschte von der jungen Frau zu Severus, der in einer Ecke weiter hinten saß.

Kurz verfinsterten sich die Gesichter beider Angesprochenen, bevor sie beide mit einem kleinen Zögern nickten.

„Wir werden zusammenarbeiten und hoffen, dass sich etwas findet. Mit Mis...Professor Grangers Hilfe gelingt es mir bestimmt schneller!", nickte Severus und ignorierte den bösen Blick seiner jüngeren Kollegin.

„Hervorragend. Dann würde ich vorschlagen, wir gehen alle schlafen und sehen morgen ausgeruht, wie es weitergeht!", rief Minerva und erklärte somit die Versammlung für beendet.

Hermione und Severus erhoben sich, wünschten ihren Kollegen eine gute Nacht und verließen gleichzeitig das Lehrerzimmer.

„Sie können es nicht lassen, nicht wahr?", murmelte Hermione an ihren Kollegen gewand, die Stimme absichtlich gesenkt.

„Stets zu ihren Diensten, Miss Granger!", erwiderte Severus, ignorierte erneut ihren Blick und ging mit einer leichten Verbeugung Richtung Kerker von dannen.

Hermione blieb mit offenem Mund stehen und sah dem Meister der Zaubertränke mit finsterem Blick nach. Was fiel ihm eigentlich ein? Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln wandte sie sich ab und stieg hinauf in den dritten Stock, wo ihre privaten Räume lagen. Sie war erschöpft, doch das hielt sie nicht davon ab, kaum das sie ihre Räume betreten hatte, zu ihrer persönlichen, kleinen Bibliothek zu gehen und ein paar Bücher über schwarzmagische Flüche hervorzuziehen.

„Es muss irgendetwas geben!", murmelte sie, schlug wahllos eines der Bücher auf und begann zu lesen. Sie durchforstete ihre Bücher auf der Suche nach etwas Ähnlichem, zog sogar „Eine Geschichte für Hogwarts" zur Rate, doch die Kerzen, die sie entzündet hatte brannten langsam nieder und sie kam mit ihrer Suche nicht weiter. Es gab so viele magische Flüche und Banne und wer hatte überhaupt gesagt, dass es ein schwarzmagischer Fluch war? War ein Lorbeerbaum abgrundtief böse? Okay, es war nicht nett eine Schülerin in einen Baum zu verwandeln, aber war es trotzdem gleich ein schwarzmagischer Fluch?

Seufzend schlug Hermione das Buch zu, in dem sie grade las und betrachtete die Bücher in ihrem Regal. Vielleicht sollte sie in einem Kräuterkundebuch nachschauen? Oder in einem ganz normalen Verwandlungsbuch? Vielleicht war es auch nur ein böser Scherz und sie könnte Fred und George eine Eule schicken, ob sie von soetwas einmal gehört hatten?

In ihre Überlegungen vertieft, fielen Hermione langsam ihre Augen zu. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und ihr Körper verlangte seinen Schlaf. Und da der Verstand eines der Dinge war, die Hermione auf jeden Fall besaß, stand sie auf, löschte die Kerzen und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo sie ohne großen Aufwand auf ihr Bett fiel und beinahe augenblicklich einschlief....

...um, so kam es ihr jedenfalls vor, wenige Sekunden später wieder geweckt zu werden:

„Granger, ich störe Ihre Träume ja nun wirklich ungern, aber wir haben eine Schülerin zurückzuverwandeln!", rief Severus Snape mit ärgerlicher Stimme.

Murrend schlug Hermione langsam die Augen auf und schloss sie auf der Stelle wieder, als sie die schwarzgekleidete Perseon am Ende ihres Bettes stehen sah. Eine leise Stimme flüsterte hämisch in ihren Ohren: _Snape am Morgen, bringt Kummer und Sorgen..._

„Granger! Ich stehe nicht umsonst hier! Jetzt stehen Sie endlich auf!", donnerte er erneut, als er sah, wie Hermione die Decke über ihren Kopf zog.

Der Geduldsfaden, der morgens und vor dem ersten Kaffee sowieso schon leicht zu strapazieren war, riss bei der jungen Frau. Sie waf die Decke schwungvoll zurück, erhob sich und ging mit schnellen Schritten ohne groß nachzudenken auf ihren ehemaligen Lehrer zu.

„Was machen Sie eigentlich hier? Wer hat Ihnen die Befugnis gegeben, meine Räume zu betreten? Woher haben Sie überhaupt das Passwort? Und was, bei Merlins gelbgestreiften Unterhosen, wollen Sie überhaupt so früh von mir?", fauchte sie, wie eine Katze, der man auf den Schwanz getreten hatte.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und musterte seine Kollegin abschätzend, bevor er langsam, mit betont ruhiger Stimme antwortete:

„Falls Ihnen in dieser Nacht der Verstand abhanden gekommen sein sollte: Miss Fartweck wurde gestern in einen Lorbeerbaum verwandelt, Minervas Auftrag an uns lautete, etwas zu finden, was sie wieder in menschliche Gestalt bringt. Was das Betreten Ihrer Räume betrifft: Die Tür war noch nicht einal ganz zu, sondern nur angelehnt. Ich dachte, Sie wären bereits wach und als ich klopfte und keine Antwort kam, nahm ich mir die Freiheit, einzutreten. Als ich Sie noch schlafend vorfand, dachte ich mir, ich wecke Sie, damit wir beginnen können, schließlich ist es bereits zehn Uhr morgens, womit sich die Frage, was ich _so früh _hier mache, denke ich auch geklärt hat. Und hätten Sie, bei Merlin, jetzt bitte die Güte, sich etwas mehr anzuziehen? Wir haben es Herbst!".

Hermione wollte grade zu einer Gegenrede ansetzen, als sie bei seinen letzten Worten erstarrte und an sich herunter sah. Sie trug nichts weiter, als ein äußerst kurzes, tief ausgeschnittes Nachthemd und eine Slip, der vom Aussehen her, der Großvater des Nachthemdes sein könnte. Als diese Tatsache Hermiones Gehirn erreichte, errötete sie tief, schnappte ihren Zauberstab und mit einem Wink trug sie eine dunkelblaue Hose und einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover. Snape nahm dies nur mit dem heben der anderen Augenbraue zur Kenntnis und sagte:

„Wären Sie jetzt soweit? Ich erwarte Sie in zehn Minuten in der Bibliothek!". Mit diesen Worten rauschte er aus ihren Räumen, der Umhang flatterte wie gewohnt hinter ihm her.

**_°° TBC °°_**

_Das ist übrigens eines meiner Lieblingskapitel... Meinungen, Kritik? Äußert sie doch in einem Review *g*  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_*freut sich über jedes Review einzeln, wie eine Schneekönigin* Danke an no_name für das anonyme Review! Heute gehts weiter, das nächste Kapitel kommt vorraussichtlich Dienstag..._

**_°° Kapitel 4 °°  
_**

Als Hermione etwa fünfzehn Minuten später abgehetzt in die Bibliothek trat, sah sie den Zaubertrankmeister bereits mit ungeduldiger Miene auf sie warten.

„Ich sagte zehn Minuten! Mittlerweile sind Sie fünf Minuten drüber! Was soll bloß aus Ihnen werden? Machen Sie das in Ihrem Unterricht genauso?", zeterte er und blickte sie streng mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Hermione verbiss sich mit Mühe eine Antwort darauf und sagte mit betont normaler Stimme: „Wollen wir jetzt anfangen, einen Gegenfluch für Miss Fartwecks Problem suchen, Professor?".

Snape lächelte gezwungen und deutete mit einer übertriebenen Verbeugung auf die Bücherregale vor ihnen. Als Hermione an ihm vorbeiging, auf die nächstbesten Bücher zu, schnaubte er. Diese Frau war einfach unmöglich. Besaß sie tatsächlich die Frechheit, ihn einfach zu übergehen und das Thema zu wechseln. Na gut, es war das wichtigere Thema, als ihr zu spät kommen, aber woher nahm sie diese Dreistigkeit? In Gedanken schnaubte er erneut, als ihm die Antwort darauf einfiel: _Gryffindor!_

„Professor? Haben Sie etwa auch Wurzeln geschlagen, wie unser _Problem_ ? Jetzt kommen Sie schon, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!", sagte Hermione, als sie sich mit einem Stapel Bücher an einen Tisch setzte und ihr ehemaliger Professor immer noch am selben Fleck stand.

Severus verengte die Augen und murmelte leise, während er sich ebenfalls einige Bücher nahm:

„Das sagt die Richtige, Miss Granger!". Daraufhin kassierte er erst einen ärgerlichen Blick und kurz darauf ein süßliches Lächeln: „Haben Sie etwas gesagt?". Daraufhin lächelte Severus wieder etwas gezwungen zurück und ließ sich ihr gegenüber nieder: „Nein, sie müssen sich da wohl verhört haben, Miss Granger!".

Er kassierte einen erneuten ärgerlich Blick, bevor sie sich wieder dem Buch, in welchem sie gerade blätterte, zuwandte. Er tat es ihr daraufhin gleich und begann die Bücher durchzusehen.

Ein paar Minuten vergingen, in denen nur das Blättern und das Atmen der beiden zu hören war, sonst war es absolut still in der Bibliothek. Kein Wunder, um halb Elf an einem Samstag war die Bibliothek, seit Hermione die Schule als Schülerin verlassen hatte, totenstill. Welcher Schüler wollte am Wochenende auch schon lernen?

„Nach was genau suchen wir eigentlich?", unterbrach Hermione schließlich die Stille, als sie das dritte Buch zugeklappt hatte.

„Wenn ich das wüsste, wären wir nicht hier!", antwortete Severus.

„Das ist mir bewusst! Aber wir müssen doch irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt haben. Einen Gegenfluch, einen Trank oder irgendein Ritual!".

Severus seufzte: „Haben Sie je von irgendeinem Fluch oder Trank oder Ritual gehört, der Schülerinnen in Lorbeerbäume verwandelt? Nein? Sehen Sie, ich auch nicht! Deswegen haben wir auch leider so ziemlich keine Ahnung nach was wir suchen!".

Hermione seufzte ebenfalls und schlug wortlos das vierte Buch auf. Severus betrachtete sie noch einen Moment und wandte sich dann ebenfalls wieder seinem Buch zu, was den interessanten Titel „ Pflanzen – Eine Abhandlung von A wie Abeliophyllum bis Z wie Zinnia Peruviana „ trug.

Der Samstagvormittag ging in den Mittag über und die Bücherstapel vor den beiden Professoren wurde immer größer. Wo sollte man denn auch suchen, wenn man keine Ahnung hatte? Also suchten sie überall. In Geschichtsbüchern, ob soetwas jemals vorgekommen sei, in Zaubertrankbüchern, nach Heiltränken, Pflanzenkundebüchern, Bücher für Rituale, Bücher für Zaubersprüche und Flüche. Es begann bereits zu dämmern, als Hermiones Körper sie unterbrach, indem ihr Magen laut knurrte. Daraufhin lief sie rot an und versuchte es zu ignorieren. Doch als das Knurren immer lauter wurde, schlug Snape sein Buch zu und schnaubte.

„Ich denke, Ihr Magen verlangt danach, gefüllt zu werden. Ich schlage vor, wir wechseln die Lokalitäten und nehmen ein paar vielversprechende Bücher mit. Wenn wir hier etwas essen, halst uns Madam Pince einen Todesfluch auf.".

Hermione lächelte etwas. Hatte er gerade einen Scherz gemacht? Sie nahm einige Bücher auf den Arm, während Severus die bereits durchgeschauten Bücher wieder zurückbrachte und betrachtete dabei den großen, dunklen Mann. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er ihren Blick bemerkte und zurückkam, ebenfalls mit mehreren dicken Wälzern bewaffnet.

„Stimmt etwas nicht mit Ihnen?", fragte er misstrauisch.

Hermione, die bemerkte, wie sie ihn anstarrte, lief rot an, schüttelte vehement den Kopf und lief voraus. Severus lief kopfschüttelnd hinter ihr her, stoppte aber, als er bemerkte, dass sie auf ihre Räume zusteuerte.

„Was gibt Ihnen die Gewissheit, dass ich vorhin von Ihren Räumen sprach?", fragte er.

Hermione blieb ebenfalls stehen und blickte zurück. Als sie bemerkte, dass Severus etwas fünf Meter hinter ihr im Korridor stehen geblieben war, seufzte sie.

„Ist es nicht egal, wo wir speisen und weiter nach etwas suchen, was unserem Problem hilft, Professor?".

„Da liegen Sie fast richtig, Gryffindor, deswegen können wir uns auch in meine Räumlichkeiten begeben. Außerdem verfüge ich selbst noch über eine stattliche Sammlung verschiedenster, literarischer Werke, also können wir, wenn uns diese Bücher nicht weiter helfen, auch noch mit diesen beschäftigen. Würden Sie jetzt also die Freundlichkeit besitzen, mir zu folgen?". Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging in Richtung der Kerker.

Mit einem genervten Schnauben folgte sie ihm. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch nur so anstrengend sein? Wie konnte ein einzelner Mann ihr nur so die Nerven rauben? Er verhielt sich ja manchmal fast wie ein kleines Kind, mit seiner Zankerei. Er bestand auf _seinen _Willen und nichts anderes galt in diesem Augenblick.

Ihre Gedanken wurden je unterbrochen, als die Schulleiterin auf sie zueilte.

„Severus, Hermione! Habt ihr schon etwas gefunden? Irgendetwas?", fragte sie, als sie bei den beiden ankam, doch sie wurde mit einem Kopfschütteln enttäuscht und seufzte.

„Sucht bitte weiter, ja? Wenn das an die Öffentlichkeit dringt, dass wir hier Schüler haben, die sich in Pflanzen verwandeln.. Nicht auszudenken, was dann geschähe.". Mit einem weiteren Seufzer und einem kurzen Drücken Hermiones Arms ging die Schulleiterin an ihnen vorbei.

Hermione blickte der älteren Frau hinterher, drehte sich dann schließlich zu Severus um und sagte:

„Ich glaube unsere Schulleiterin macht sich wirklich Sorgen. Wir sollten dringend irgendetwas finden.".

Severus nickte: „Ich bin ausnahmsweise ganz Ihrer Meinung!".

_**°° TBC °°**_

_Meinungen? *g*  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Danke für das Review.. heute geht es weiter...._

**_°° Kapitel 5 °°  
_**

Der Abend zog sich in die Länge, die beiden saßen mittlerweile in Severus Wohnzimmer. Hermiones Magen knurrte nun nicht mehr, sie hatten vor ein paar Stunden ein paar Sandwiches zu sich genommen. Nun hörte man also erneut nur noch das Rascheln der Blätter und das Ticken der nicht-magischen Uhr in dem Zimmer. Als sie zehn Uhr abends schlug, blickte Hermione auf und schaute sie einen Moment lang gedankenverloren an. Warum die Uhr wohl nicht-magisch war?

Severus, der bemerkt hatte, das Hermione ihre Arbeit unterbrochen hatte und die Uhr anstarrte, schien ihre Gedanken zu lesen, denn er antwortete auf ihre gedachte Frage:

„Ich hasse Uhren, die einem sagen, was man zu tun hat, wann was zu tun ist und die eigentlich gar keine Uhrzeit anzeigen. Deswegen habe ich eine ganz normale Uhr.".

Hermione blickte von der Uhr zu dem Mann, der in dem Sessel ihrem gegenüber saß und nun ebenfalls die Uhr anblickte, wollte zu einer Frage ansetzen, doch Severus unterbrach sie:

„Ich denke es ist besser, wenn Sie in ihre eigenen Räumlichkeiten zurückkehren, es ist schon spät.".

„Aber wir haben noch einige Bücher, die bis jetzt keiner von uns angerührt hat, hier liegen. Wir müssen eine Lösung finden!", erwiderte sie und zeigte mit der Hand auf den Stapel Bücher, die auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen lagen.

„Ich kann mich an Ihren Lerneifer erinnern und daran, wie sie oft bis spät in die Nacht gelernt haben. Sie müssen das jetzt nicht demonstrieren, Gryffindor!", antwortete Severus. In seiner Stimme klang ein wenig Spott mit.

„Ich will nichts demonstrieren! Ich will eine Lösung finden und den Grund, warum wir hier im Schloss eine Schülerin haben, die sich in einen Lorbeerbaum verwandelt hat! Das hat nichts mit meinem angeblichen Lerneifer zu tun!", fauchte Hermione.

„Meinen Sie? Schön, dann werden wir jetzt bis drei Uhr nachts weiter suchen und dann ins Bett gehen. Morgen werde ich sie um acht wecken und wir werden wieder nach einer Lösung suchen bis spät in die Nacht. Am Montag werden wir beide arbeiten und sobald die letzte Stunde beendet ist, gilt es für uns wieder Bücher zu lesen! Meinen Sie, das halten Sie lange aus? Meinen Sie nicht, das unsere Konzentration darunter leidet?". Als Hermione ihn mit großen Augen anschaute, fuhr er fort: „Anscheinend haben Sie dies in keine ihrer Überlegungen mit einbezogen. Und genau deswegen werde ich Sie jetzt in Ihre Räumlichkeiten begleiten, sodass Sie auch auf gar keinen Fall auf die Idee kommen, sich noch in die Bibliothek zu schleichen, wie Sie es als Schülerin des öfteren getan haben. Glauben Sie mir, es liegt mir auch etwas daran, diesen verdammten Baum wieder in eine Schülerin zurück zu verwandeln. Legen Sie jetzt das Buch weg und kommen Sie!".

Er war am Ende seiner Rede etwas lauter geworden, sonst hatte er seine Rede in einem solch bestimmten, aber ruhigen Ton vorgetragen, dass Hermione immer noch wie gebannt auf ihrem Sessel saß, als Severus sich bereits erhoben hatte. Mit einem abfälligen Schnauben holte er sie aus ihrer Starre und sie stand auf und folgte ihm aus seinen Räumlichkeiten. Sie war immer noch so geschockt, dass sie sich noch nicht einmal wehrte begleitet zu werden, gerade von ihm.

So lief sie die ganze Zeit über, während sie auf dem Weg zu ihren Räumlichkeiten waren und als sie durch die Eingangshalle liefen, lief sie auch gedankenverloren in den Meister der Zaubertränke hinein, da der überraschenderweise stehen geblieben war.

„Wa..", begann sie, wurde jedoch von Hufgetrappel abgelenkt und ging um den Mann, in den sie hinein gelaufen war, herum, wäre aber am liebsten sofort wieder zurückgeschreckt. Durch die Große Halle lief ein stolzer, junger, brauner Hirsch.

„Sagen Sie mir, Granger, ist Potter zufällig heute Nacht im Schloss?", fragte Severus mit gepresster Stimme.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Er ist bei Ron und Charlie in Rumänien.", antwortete Hermione stockend und betrachtete ungläubig das Tier.

„Also ist dieses verdammte Tier kein Animagus? Wissen Sie irgendetwas über Animagi an dieser Schule?".

„Leider auch nicht!".

„Ich hätte auch nichts anderes erwartet!", schnaubte Severus, riss sich aus seiner Starre und ging auf den Hirsch mit ruhigen Schritten zu. Das Tier blieb stehen, als es Severus bemerkte und rührte sich auch nicht, als er es erreichte und mit seinem Zauberstab ein Seil heraufbeschwor, woraus er eine lockere Schlinge band, die er schließlich dem großen Tier über den Hals warf. Hermione konnte ihm nur staunend zuschauen. Ein Moment verstrich und man hört nur das Schnauben des Tieres, bevor Severus sich schließlich umwandte und sagte:

„Granger, ich muss Sie bitten, die Schulleiterin zu wecken. Wenn es das ist, was ich denke, hat sich unser Problem gerade um einen Hirsch vergrößert. Also wecken Sie, um Merlins Willen, die Schulleiterin!".

Hermione nickt, wollte schon loslaufen, als sie noch einmal stehen blieb und ihren Kollegen anschaute:

„Sie können hier nicht so mit dem Hirschen stehen bleiben, Professor. Was ist, wenn ein Schüler vorbei kommt oder Filch?".

Severus seufzte:" Ich fürchte Sie haben Recht, ich werde ich mit dem Tier in das Klassenzimmer von Flittwick begeben, das liegt im Erdgeschoss. Und jetzt gehen Sie!".

Hermione nickte erneut und eilte schnellen Schrittes in Richtung der Schulleiterräume, während Severus das Tier in den nahe gelegenen Klassenraum führte.

_**°° TBC °°**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hier mit reichlich Verspätung und dazu auch noch ungebetat, das neue Kapitel. Danke an no_name für das Review :-)_

_** °° Kapitel 6 °°  
**_

„Wie konnte das denn passieren?", fragte die Schulleiterin, bekam jedoch weder von Severus noch von Hermione eine Antwort. Allerdings schien sie auch keine zu erwarten, sondern murmelte lieber weiter vor sich hin, während sie um den Hirsch herum ging, der sich nicht daran zu stören schien, da Severus ihn mit ein paar Karotten versorgt hatte, was Hermione erneut als sehr seltsam empfunden hatte.

„Das ist mehr als seltsam. Erst ein Lorbeerbaum, nun ein Hirsch. Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Seit ihr sicher, dass es sich um einen Schüler handelt, der verwandelt wurde und nicht um einen Animagus, der uns einen Streich spielen will oder um einen einfachen Hirsch aus dem Wald?".

„Schulleiterin, ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass es sich hierbei um keinen Animagus handelt. Ich habe die notwendigen Zauber angewendet, die nötig gewesen wären, um einen solchen zu entlarven. Allerdings, wenn es ein Animagus gewesen wäre, hätte der Betroffene auch sein blaues Wunder erlebt!", antwortete Severus mit einer gewaltigen Portion Ärger in der Stimme, während er stirnrunzelnd das Tier betrachtete.

„Und die Magie, die von diesem Tier ausgeht, spricht gegen einen normalen Hirsch. Es muss ein Zauber oder irgendetwas angewandt worden sein, um dieses Tier zu verwandeln. Und es liegt recht Nahe, dass, angesichts das letzten Geschehnisse, es sich hier bei um einen Schüler handelt.", ergänzte Hermione, die sich an einen Tisch gelehnt hatte und nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute.

„Bei Merlin, warum gerade bei uns auf Hogwarts! Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, um welchen Schüler es sich handelt?", fragte Minerva.

Ihre Frage wurde wieder mit einem Kopfschütteln verneint.

„Das wird sich wahrscheinlich dann morgen klären.", sagte Hermione.

„Das wird es und gleichzeitig werden wir in Erklärungsnot kommen. Wie sollen wir denn bitteschön den Freunden und den Eltern des Schülers erklären, dass er sich über Nacht in einen Hirsch verwandelt hat und uns in der Eingangshalle entgegenkam?", fragte Severus.

„Das frage ich mich auch. Vor allem, wenn weiter so merkwürdige Dinge passieren, wie sollen wir das dem Schulrat erklären und wie der Öffentlichkeit? Das ist beinahe so, wie damals, als die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet wurde.", meinte Minerva, beendete ihren Rundgang um das Tier und ließ sich entmutigt auf einem Stuhl nieder.

Hermione stützte sich von dem Tisch ab, und setzte sich neben die Schulleiterin, um ihr tröstend einen Arm um die Schultern der älteren Frau.

„Professor, wir werden das schon hinbekommen. Das letzte Mal hat es doch auch geklappt!", versuchte die Jüngere sie aufzuheitern.

Severus schnaubte und Hermione blickte ihn verärgert an, doch das hielt ihn nicht auf, seinen Senf dazu beizutragen:

„Ja, nur das letztes Mal, unser Schulleiter offiziell entlassen wurde, er sich in Luft aufgelöst hat, eine Schülerin beinahe gestorben wäre und am Ende ein Lehrer sein Gedächnis verloren hatte. Nicht, dass letzteres damals besonders dramatisch war.".

Minerva ließ ein langes Seufzen vernehmen, doch Hermione versuchte den Beitrag des Mannes zu entschärfen, da er ihr sowieso vollkommen sinnlos vorkam:

„Ja, aber am Ende war alles wieder so, wie es sein sollte. Die Schüler waren wieder Schüler, unser Schulleiter war wieder eingestellt und die Kammer war wieder geschlossen! Deswegen wird es dieses mal auch so ausgehen. Und jetzt tun Sie uns bitte einen gefallen und hören Sie auf, so schlechte Stimmung zu verbreiten, das können wir jetzt am allerwenigsten gebrauchen!".

Severus öffnete schon den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, als Minerva, die während des kleinen Zwiestreits zwischen den Beiden nur stumm dabei gesessen hatte, ihre Schultern straffte und sich entschlossen aufrichtete:

„Hermione hat Recht! Ich werde morgen, nachdem wir herausbekommen haben, wer hinter diesem Hirsch steckt, mit den Eltern reden. Was folgt werden wir dann sehen. Wir müssen allerdings weitere solche Verwandlungen verhindern und diese hier wieder rückgängig machen. Für heute werden wir uns um diesen Hirsch hier kümmern und uns schlafen legen!"

Sie stand auf, ging zur Tür und drehte sich an dieser noch einmal um.

„ich nehme an, ich kann mich auf euer Stillschweigen und auf eure Bemühungen, etwas zu finden, verlassen? Ja? Schön, dann könnt ihr euch auch bitte kurz darum kümmern, dass der Hirsch hier es gut hat. Schließlich ist er ein Schüler. Außerdem würde ich darauf achten, dass er nicht entwischen kann und über das Schulgelände läuft!".

Mit diesen Worten verließ McGonagall endgültig den Raum.

„Kommt es mir nur so vor, oder ähnelt unsere Schulleiterin immer mehr unserem ehemaligen Schulleiter?", murmelte Severus mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Hermione, die jedoch bloß ein wenig nickte, während sie der Schulleiterin hinterhersah.

„Professor, ich glaube wir sollten uns um den Hirsch hier kümmern. Hier lassen wäre nicht so praktisch, falls morgen hier Schüler reinkommen.".

„Und wo sollen wir mit diesem Tier hin, Granger?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Nach draußen?", fragte Hermione unsicher zurück.

Severus zog die andere Augenbraue hoch: „Weil wir draußen auch so viele Stallungen haben? Wie stellen Sie sich das vor?".

„Vielleicht können wir den Hirsch in die Obhut Hagrids geben? Und eine normale Kiste vergrößern, so, dass auch das Tier darin Platz hat?", fragte Hermione, immer noch etwas unsicher, während sie sich erhob und auf das Tier zu ging.

Ein Schnauben war die Reaktion darauf, bevor der Mann das Tier an dem Seil packte und aus dem Klassenzimmer durch das Schloss auf das Gelände führte. Hermione eilte ihm hinterher.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später machten sich beide wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Der Hirsch hatte jetzt neben Hagrids Hütte einen ziemlich große Kiste, die der Halbriese liebevoll mit Heu und Stroh ausgestreut hatte.

„Sehen Sie, Granger,, nun kommen Sie doch erst zu einem späten Zeitpunkt ins Bett und haben sogar etwas geschafft.", sagte Severus, als er sich in der Eingangshalle in Richtung der Kerker wandte. Er nickte ihr nochmal zu und verschwand. Hermione blickte ihm noch einen Moment hinterher, bevor sie sich ebenfalls aufmachte in ihre Räume.

_**°° TBC °°**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ich glaube, ich mache Montag zu meinem festen Up-date-Tag.. ich schaffe es anders nicht, die Kapitel betan zu lassen und hochzuladen. Dankeschön an no_name :)_

_______________________________  
_

_** °° Kapitel 7 °°  
**_

Der nächste Morgen kam und man fand den Tränkemeister und die junge Gryffindor bereits auf dem Gelände, wo sie den Hirsch im Schutz der Bäume des verbotenen Waldes versuchten zurückzuverwandeln. Es gab viele Zauber, die Tiere in Menschen verwandelt, man bedenke nur das Frettchen, welche Moody damals aus Draco Malfoy gemacht hatte, doch anscheinend half hier nichts. Der Hirsch stand immer noch in seiner vollen Pracht vor den beiden Menschen, die in der kalten Morgenluft kleine Wölkchen ausatmeten. Auch als McGonagall dazustieß, schließlich war sie die Meisterin der Verwandlung, gab es keine Besserung für das Problem. Die Zeit verging, der Hirsch blieb Hirsch und Minerva seufzte nach einiger Zeit beinahe entnervt auf.

„Wir haben jetzt beinahe all unsere Register gezogen und immer noch nicht geschafft diesen Schüler zu verwandeln!".

„Wissen wir denn mittlerweile um welchen Schüler es sich handelt?", fragte Hermione und ließ sich auf einen Baumstumpf nieder.

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf: „Es ist Sonntag, die meisten Schüler schlafen noch. Deswegen werde ich mich auch wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss machen. Vielleicht hat ein Schüler eine Vermisstenmeldung aufgegebn. Danach werde ich die Eltern informieren.".

„Tun Sie das, Schulleiterin! Ich denke, wir bringen das Tier ersteinmal zurück in seinen Stall und überlassen Hagrid vorerst die Aufsicht. Danach werde ich ein paar Tränke zubereiten. Vielleicht helfen die!", sagte Severus und steckte seinen Zauberstab weg.

„Beten wir zu Merlin, das es hilft!", sagte Minerva, nickte den beiden zu und ging wieder hinauf zum Schloss.

Severus wandte sich wieder dem Tier zu und griff nach dem Seil, welches er dann in die Hände der verdutzten Hermione legte.

„Hier, bringen Sie das Tier am besten wieder zu Hagrid. Ich werde in meinem Labor ein paar Tränke vorbereiten, die wir dem Tier heute Abend in der Dämmerung geben können. Vielleicht helfen die Gebete der Schulleiterin ja!".

Erst wollte Hermione protestieren, doch dann lag ihr etwas Wichtigeres auf dem Herzen.

„Aber wenn wir das Tier zu vielen magischen Einflüssen aussetzten, hält es denen wahrscheinlich nicht stand und wir haben im besten Falle einen kranken, im schlimmsten Falle einen toten Hirsch. Außerdem, wollen Sie dem Tier wirklich so viele Tränke geben? Das hat doch auch Nebenwirkungen, gerade wenn es nicht funktioniert . Und verschiedene Tränke miteinander vermischt können ebenfalls schlimmste Nebenwirkungen haben!".

Severus hatte während ihrer Rede beide Augenbrauen hochgezogen und schließlich die Stirn gerunzelt, bevor er schnaubte und dann mit gehässiger Stimme antwortete:

„Wo unsere kleine Know-it-all Recht hat, hat sie leider auch Recht. Ich werde mich jetzt trotzdem in mein Labor begeben und mir einen Kopfschmerztrank brauen. Sonst hält das ja kein Mensch mit Ihnen aus!".

Er blickte seine Kollegin nocheinmal abfällig an, bevor er sich umwandte und zum Schloss hinauf ging. Hermione und den Hirsch ließ er zurück, den einen kümmerte es wenig, da er sich weiter ungestört den Karotten widmen konnte, der anderen kribbelte es in den Fingern, diesen unverschämten Kerl am Kragen zu fassen und ihn dann gehörig die Meinung ins Gesicht zu schreien. Doch sie begnügte sich damit wütend gegen eine Stein zu treten, was sie auf der Stelle bereute. Dafür verfluchte sie den Tränkepanscher nur noch mehr. Schließlich hatte sie sich wieder gefangen, nahm das Seil etwas fester auf und sagte zu dem Tier:

„Komm, Hirsch! Ich bringe dich wieder zu hagrid, da kannst du ungestört weiter fressen und vielleicht ist Hagrid so lieb und baut dir einen Weidezaun um deine Kiste, dann hast du gleichzeitig auch ein wenig Auslauf und wirst nicht als fetter Schüler wieder kommen!".

So folgte das Tier der leicht humpelnden Frau in Richtung Hagrids Hütte.

„Na, Mione, der Hirsch ist ja noch Hirsch!", lachte Hagrid, als er aus seiner Hütte kam und den beiden unterschiedlichen Wesen entgegenstrahlte.

„Psst Hagrid! Das sollen doch nicht gleich alle erfahren!", sagte Hermione energisch, den Finger an die Lippen gelegt.

„Oh, ´tschuldigung, hab ich wohl vergessen. Geb mir mal das Tierchen, Mione. Du siehst so aus, als könntest du etwas in den Magen gebrauchen. Soll ich dir Tee machen und ein paar Plätzchen werden sich bestimmt auch irgendwo finden!".

Hermione lehnte dankend ab, übergab Hagrid das Tier und machte sich dann auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss, nicht ohne Hagrid das Versprechen gegeben zu haben, etwas zu essen. Doch an dieses Versprechen dachte sie nicht mehr, als sie im Schloss war und sich auf den Weg in McGonagalls Büro macht, um zu hören, was es Neues gab. Am Wasserspeier angelangt, nannte sie das Passwort (Ingwerplätzchen) und betrat schließlich das kreisrunde Büro. Immer wieder war es seltsam nun Minerva da sitzen zu sehen, statt Dumbledore mit seinem langen, weißen Bart, der Halbmondbrille und dem gütigen Lächeln.

„Professor, was gibt es Neues? Hat sich herausgestellt, wer es ist?", fragte die junge Frau auch sogleich.

Minerva, die sich über einen Brief gebeugt hatte, deutete mit der linken Hand zu einem Stuhl und widmete sich dann weiter dem Brief. Schließlich rollte sie das Pergament zusammen, versiegelte es, und stand auf und begab sich zum Kamin, wo ein prasseltes Feuer brannte. Sie nahm eine Hand voll Flohpulver, aus einer Schale auf dem Kaminsims, warf sie ins Feuer, ließ die Pergamentrolle folgen und sagte:"Severus Snape – privates Labor, bevor sie sich zu ihrer jungen Kollegin umwandte.

„Ja, Hermione, ich habe herausbekommen, um was für einen Schüler es sich handelt! Allerdings wäre es mir angenehmer, wir warten noch auf Severus, bevor ich verkünde, wer es ist, schließlich ist es sein Schüler!".

„Ein Slytherin?", fragte Hermione ungläubig.

„Ja, ein Slytherin, Hermione. Das wird unserem Tränkemeister gar nicht gefallen. Überhaupt nicht!"

_**°° TBC °°**_

_**______________________  
**_

_Ein recht kurzes Kapitel... Noch was, in eigener Sache: ich sehe, wie oft auf die einzelnen Kapitel geklickt wird, wieviele Alerts und Favs die Geschichte hat, aber nur ein Review? Das ist irgendwie demotivierend... Kritik höre ich mir nämlich gerne an, falls euch die Story nicht gefallen sollte  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_*schleicht sich hinein* ohje, so viele liebe Reviews und das nächste Kapitel kommt Jahre zu spät. Aber es hat leider zeitlich nicht ganz hingehauen. Danke auf jedne Fall an alle Reviewer!_

**_°° Kapitel 8 °°_**

Sie brauchten nicht lange zu warten, ehe Professor Snape in das Büro der Schulleiterin geeilt kam. Zwischen seinen Augenbrauen war eine tiefe Furche zu erkennen und er schien sich auch nicht mit höflichen Floskeln aufhalten zu wolle, denn kaum war die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen, fragte er mit gereizter Stimme:

„Wer, Schulleiterin?".

„Severus, setz dich doch erstmal bitte. Übertriebene Hektik bringt uns jetzt auch nicht weiter.", begann Minerva und deutete auf den Stuhl neben Hermiones.

„Wärst du auch so ruhig, wenn es sich um deine, oh verzeih, Miss Grangers Gryffindorbabys handeln würde?", knurrte der Mann, setzte sich aber mit deutlichem Widerwillen auf den Stuhl.

Minerva ignorierte diese Äußerung, setzte sich wieder hinter ihren Schreibtisch und begann zu erzählen:

„Vorhin kamen zwei Siebtklässler aus Slytherin zu mir, als ich gerade aus dem Lehrerzimmer kam. Sie baten mich um ein Gespräch, da sie ihren Hauslehrer nicht finden konnten.". Severus schnaubte, doch Minerva fuhr fort: „ Sie erzählten mir, das sie ihren Kameraden seit dem Abendessen nicht mehr gesehen haben und angefangen hätten, sich Sorgen zu machen. Er ist nach dem Abendessen wohl länger in der Großen Halle geblieben und nicht mehr in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt. Auch am Morgen konnten sie ihn nirgends finden. Sie haben wohl mehrere Schüler befragt und nur ein paar von ihnen haben ihn nach dem Abendessen noch gesehen. Es waren einige Ravenclaw Siebtklässlerinnen, die dem Herrn Whitherhead", es kam ein ärgerliches Schnauben, „unmissverständlich klar machten, dass sie von ihm nicht viel hielten und das er sich zum Teufel scheren sollte.".

„Es handelt sich also um Aidan Whitherhead. Ich frage mich wirklich, wie Slytherin diesen ungehobelten Jungen verdienen konnte.", knurrte Severus, doch die Furche zwischen seinen Augenbrauen glättete sich nicht.

„Hast du mit den Mädchen gesprochen, Minerva?", fragte Hermione.

Diese schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, noch nicht. Ich habe ihnen die Nachricht überbringen lassen, dass sie sich heute Abend in meinem Büro einfinden sollen".

„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt, was die jungen Damen uns zu berichten haben!", knurrte Severus.

Die Schulleiterin blickte ihren Professor für Zaubertränke eindringlich an:

„Ich werde alleine mit den Mädchen sprechen. Die Eltern von dem Jungen sind bereits informiert und werden sich morgen Abend hier einfinden. Nach der Reaktion des Vaters zu urteilen, wird das Ganze hier nicht mehr lange im Verborgenen bleiben. Trotzdem möchte ich euch weiterhin darum bitten, diskret mit diesem Problem umzugehen.".

Hermione nickte. Severus jedoch stand auf, wandte sich zur Tür, drehte sich an dieser allerdings wieder um und blickte die Schulleiterin eindringlich und ernst an:

„Minerva, du weißt, was geschieht, wenn das öffentlich gemacht wird?".

Als Minerva mit einem langsamen Nicken antwortete, nickte Severus den beiden Frauen im Raum zu und ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen, während er selbst dahinter verschwand.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen, Minerva starrte auf die Tür, Hermione schaute nachdenklich ins Feuer, bevor sie sich schließlich einen Ruck gab und fragte:

„Was meint er damit, Minerva? Was geschieht, wenn das „öffentlich gemacht wird" ?".

Die alte Frau seufzte tief und blickte der jungen Frau ernst ins Gesicht:

„Hermione, ich glaube, das fragst du ihn am besten selbst, sonst fühlt er sich wahrscheinlich übergangen.".

Mit dieser Bemerkung entließ Minerva die junge Professorin und diese machte sich noch nachdenklicher auf den Weg in ihre Räume.

Als sie jedoch die Wendeltreppe hinter den Wasserspeiern hinunter gestiegen war, traf sie auf Severus, der an der harten Steinwand lehnte und die Arme vor der Brust fest verschränkt hielt. Seine ganze Haltung drückte Abwehr aus und als er Hermione auch noch mit einem finsteren Blick bedachte, fühlte sich diese unwillkürlich in ihre Schulzeit zurückversetzt und schwieg aus diesen Gründen lieber, während sie ihren Kollegen vorsichtig betrachtete.

„Was ist, Granger? Ich sehe doch, dass Ihnen eine Frage auf der Zunge liegt! Haben Sie Ihren gryffindorischen Übermut verloren?", knurrte Snape.

Hermione schluckte und schüttelte schließlich ihre wilden Locken, bevor sie sich zu einer der vielen Fragen, die ihr im Kopf umhergeisterten, als sie den Mann betrachtet hatte, entschloss:

„Was meinten Sie eben in Minervas Büro, als Sie sagten, sie wisse, was geschähe?".

Severus grinste höhnisch: „Das, Gryffindor, ist eine Angelegenheit zwischen Minerva und mir. Sie werden vielleicht später über Umwege dahinter kommen, was ich gemeint habe! Und nun wäre es besser für uns alle, wenn Sie sich wieder hinter Ihren Büchern vergraben und nach einer Lösung suchen, so wie Sie das eben am besten können!".

Hermiones Augen funkelten wütend, als sie einen Schritt auf den Mann ihr gegenüber zu machte.

„Was, in Merlins Namen, missfällt Ihnen eigentlich so an mir? Sie sind respektlos und unverschämt zu mir, lassen Ihre Launen an mir aus, beleidigen mich. Was habe ich Ihnen getan? Das war schon damals in meiner Schulzeit so! Sie haben mich nie akzeptiert, von anerkennen will ich gar nicht erst sprechen! Wo liegt das Problem, _Snape?_".

Severus verengte seine schwarzen Augen, während er am Anfang ihres kleinen Aufregens noch höhnisch gegrinst hatte, waren seine Züge nun kalt und hart.

„Sie wissen gar nichts, Mädchen! Und ich werde mir nicht die Mühe machen, Ihnen die Welt zu erklären. Dafür gab es andere, die diese Chance anscheinend verpasst haben.".

„Wagen Sie es nicht, auf die Menschen anzuspielen, die mich respektieren!", fauchte Hermione.

„Oh, Verzeihung, Miss Know-it-all, das habe ich bereits! Jetzt gehen Sie mir aus dem Weg!", knurrte er und trat an ihr vorbei, wobei er sie unsanft anrempelte.

Er gab ihr noch nicht einmal die Gelegenheit, etwas zu erwidern, er beendete dieses Gespräch so, wie es ihm passte. Hermione passte dies überhaupt nicht und während sie ihm zornig hinterherschaute, gab sie ein Geräusch von sich, was man am besten mit einer sehr wütenden Katze vergleichen konnte. _Dieser arrogante Bastard!_

_**°° TBC °°**_

_Review?**  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_°° Kapitel 9 °°_**

Severus rauschte in sein Büro und warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Was fiel dieser impertinenten Person eigentlich ein, in seinem Privatleben rumzuschnüffeln? Nun gut, sie wusste nicht, das sie in seinem Privatleben herumsuchte. Doch diesen Einwand von irgendeiner inneren Stimme, die sich wahrscheinlich Gewissen schimpfte, ignorierte er gekonnt. Er atmete einen Moment tief ein und aus, um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen, doch das half nur geringfügig. Darauf durfte und konnte er jetzt aber keine Rücksicht nehmen, er musste eine Lösung finden, am besten noch _bevor _die ganze Sache bekannt wurde, sonst wären diese Atemzüge wahrscheinlich hier in Hogwarts gezählt und ruhig schlafen konnte er dann eh nicht mehr. Also ging er von seinem Büro aus in sein privates Labor und begann einen Trank, ähnlich dem Alraunentrank, vorzubereiten. Wenn er ein paar Abwandlungen vornahm und statt der Alraune einen Sud aus den Wurzeln einer Eibe hinzufügen würde, würde sich vielleicht die Wirkung etwas verändern, so dass aus einer Pflanze wieder ein Mensch wurde. Und wenn er den Vielsaftrank etwas verändern könnte, wäre vielleicht sogar das Problem mit diesem verdammten Hirsch geklärt. Allerdings waren das alles nur Spekulationen, noch nie getetstet und definitiv noch nie vorgenommen. Aber es muste doch eine Lösung geben!

Während er konzentriert mit seinen Tränken arbeitete, entging dem sonst sehr aufmerksamen Mann, dass jemand in der Tür stand. Erst als diese Person ein unbedachtes Geräusch macht, fuhr er herum, doch als er erkannte, wer es war, bedachte er sie mit einem kalten Blick, bevor er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuwand.

„Miss Granger, habe ich mich nicht klar und deutlich ausgedrückt?", fragte er mit emotionsloser Stimme.

Hermione, die die Luft angehalten hatte, als er sich umgewandte, wagte sich einen Schritt in die Höhle der Schlange vor und antwortete zaghaft:

„Es betrifft direkt Sie, wenn diese Sache öffentlich gemacht wird, nicht wahr?".

„Miss Granger, Sie haben eins und eins zusammengezählt. Ich bin stolz auf Sie.". Nun triefte seine Stimme nur so vor Sarkasmus.

„Lassen Sie das bitte! Ich bin ehrlich daran interessiert! Außerdem muss ich Ihr Argument widerlegen, dass es mich nichts angeht. Ich unterrichte an dieser Schule und wenn es Sie als Lehrer etwas angeht, geht es auch mich, als Ihre Kollegin etwas an!" meinte Hermione, immer noch zaghaft, doch an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck hätte Severus sehen können, dass sie nicht locker lassen würde. Allerdings stand er immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihr.

„Miss Granger! Sie unerträgliche Gryffindor! Würden Sie vielleicht einmal die Güte besitzen und sich aus meinem Leben heraushalten?".

Als Hermione daraufhin mit dem Kopf schüttelte und ein leises „Nein" aus ihrem Mund kam , ließ Severus ein freudloses Lachen erklingen und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Sie wollen also wirklich wissen, warum ich so versessen darauf bin, eine Lösung zu finden, bevor das Ganze öffentlich wird? Na schön, ich werde es Ihnen sagen, Miss Granger. Es wird allerdings ihrer kleinen, heilen Welt vielleicht ein paar Risse verpassen.".

Hermione hob trotzig das Kinn und starrte ihn an: „Meine Welt ist schon lange, schon sehr lange, keine kleine, heile Welt mehr, wie Sie es so schön genannt haben. Ich bin auf alles vorbereitet. Also, Sir, bitte.".

Severus ließ eine Augenbraue nach oben wandern und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er blickte ihr direkt in die Augen, als er sich innerlich sagte: Hey, was solls, Miss Know-it-all bekommt es eh spätestens dann heraus.

„Sofern diese ganze Sache öffentlich wird, wandere ich vielleicht ohne jeglichen Prozess nach Askaban. Es war einer der Bedingungen, unter denen ich freigesprochen wurde und wieder auf Hogwarts unterrichten durfte. Ich müsse mit allen Mitteln verhindern, dass jemals wieder irgendetwas an dieser Schule passiert, das nicht normal ist. Und dies, Miss Granger, ist bei weitem nicht normal.".

Hermione schluckte. Auch wenn sie gesagt hatte, dass sie auf alles vorbereitet gewesen wäre, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Das heißt, sie werden umgehend nach Askaban eskortiert? Aber warum stand darüber nie etwas in der Zeitung?", fragte sie.

Der Zaubertrankmeister lächelte erneut freudlos: „Das hätten Sie sich denken können. Mein Prozess lief generell sehr stillschweigend ab. Die Bedingungen unter denen ich letztendlich freigelassen wurde, waren nicht in der Zeitung, damit niemand, der mir schaden hätte wollen – und glauben Sie mir, das wollen viele – in die Versuchung gerät, es zum Beispiel auf diesem Wege hier zu probieren. Doch anscheinend hat jemand die Bedingungen herausgefunden.".

Einen Moment schwieg Hermione und dachte an den zurückliegenden Prozess des Mannes ihr gegenüber zurück. Sie war selber damals als Zeugin dabei gewesen, doch bei dem endgültigen Urteil nicht. Es hatte auch nur im Tagespropheten gestanden, dass Snape freigesprochen war, in allen Anklagepunkten.

„Das heißt, Sie stehen sozusagen Ihr Leben lang auf Bewährung.", folgerte sie, während ihrer Überlegungen.

„So könnte man es ausdrücken.", antwortete Snape.

„Also muss derjenige, der für unsere Probleme verantwortlich ist, ein Feind von Ihnen sein. Jemand der Sie aus Hogwarts und am besten ganz aus der Zauberwelt raus haben will. Es muss also jemand sein, der von diesen Bedingungen wusste.", murmelte sie weiter und kaute dabei nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe.

Severus betrachtete sie. Diese Frau war unmöglich. Da begann sie doch tatsächlich, nach einem möglichen Täter zu suchen. Sie half ihm praktisch. Schien zwar im ersten Moment überrascht, stand aber vollkommen hinter ihm, so wie es schien.

Schließlich hellte sich Hermiones Miene ein bisschen auf.

„Wissen Sie was, Professor? Wir werden dem Täter mit diesen Anhaltspunkten bestimmt schneller auf die Spur kommen. Aber erstmal müssen wir etwas finden, dass unsere Schüler wieder in Schüler verwandelt! Ich habe Sie eine Art eines Alraunentranks brauen sehen. Soll ich Ihnen helfen? So geht es schneller und vielleicht gelingt es uns, Sie aus Ihrer misslichen Lage zu befreien.".

Sie lächelte ihn an und trat schließlich entschlossen auf den Kessel, der hinter Severus brodelte, zu. Hätte dieser nicht seine legendäre Selbstbeherrschung besessen, wäre ihm der Mund aufgeklappt. So zuckte gerade mal sein rechter Mundwinkel, während er sich wieder zum Kessel umdrehte und seiner Kollegin, zum Erstaunen seiner selbst, sein Vorhaben erklärte. Diese Frau schaffte ihn wirklich!

_**°° TBC °°**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Danke für die Reviews und viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel =)_

**_°° Kapitel 10 °°_**

„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt, ob das klappt!", meinte Hermione, als sie von dem Trank aufschaute, der jetzt nur noch einen etwas brodeln musste.

„Gut, dass wir die seltenste Komponente des Trankes durch eine häufiger vorkommende ersetzen haben, so muss der Trank nur noch köcheln und heute Abend dürfte er fertig sein!". Die junge Frau war stolz auf den Trank und auch darauf mit dem Tränkemeister persönlich zusammengearbeitet zu haben.

Severus hingegen schnaubte und entfernte sich vom Kessel, um sich am Waschbecken die Hände zu waschen. Dafür krempelte er sein schwarzes Hemd hoch, den Umhang hatte er schon länger abgelegt gehabt, da es so nahe an einem brennenden Feuer doch auf die Dauer ziemlich warm war.

„Ich bin ebenso gespannt, wie sie, Gryffindor, aber ich habe da so meine Zweifel..".

„Wir müssen optimistisch bleiben, Professor. Wenn das hier nicht klappt, haben wir zumindest etwas herausgefunden, das wir ausschließen können.", lächelte Hermione und trat ebenfalls zum Waschbecken.

Severus trat beiseite, um sie ebenfalls an das Waschbecken zu lassen. Er würde es nie zugeben, aber das Arbeiten mit ihr hatte ihm Spaß gemacht. Sie arbeitete mit Sorgfalt, Konzentration und Gefühl. Genau das, was er an dem Brauen von Zaubertränke so schätzte und worauf er Wert legte. Während des Arbeitens hatte er seine Sorgen verdrängen können und als er sie so optimistisch sprechen hörte, musste er Lachen.

„Sie sind wahrlich eine Gryffindor. Nur ein Löwe, in unserem Fall eine Löwin, könnte so viel Optimismus an den Tag legen, obwohl die Situation auswegslos scheint.".

Hermione erschrak, als sie ihn lachen hörte und errötete bei seinem Gesagtem. Schnell senkte sie den Kopf über das Waschbecken und ließ das kalte Wasser über ihre Hände laufen. Das Arbeiten mit der Fledermaus war sehr angenehm gewesen. Er hatte keine fiesen Kommentare abgeben, nein, im Gegenteil: Er war sogar recht freundlich, nun ja, freundlich für seine Verhältnisse gewesen. Das sie ihn jetzt lachen hörte und es klang für sie sehr nach einem ehrlichen Lachen, ließ ihr Herz kurz aussetzen und was er sagte, klang nicht im geringsten nach seinen sonst so üblen Beleidigungen. Es klang sogar fast wie ein Kompliment.

Severus bemerkte Hermiones Reaktion nicht. Er reichte ihr das Handtuch, als sie wieder aufschaute und trat wieder zum Kessel, um noch einen Blick hinein zu werfen.

„Ja, das sieht ganz gut aus. Ich denke wir können nun beruhigt zum Abendessen gehen. Danach würde ich vorschlagen wir gehen zu Direktorin, um uns anzuhören, was die jungen Damen zu unserem Hirsch gesagt haben.".

Hermione warf ihm einen Blick zu, als sie das Handtuch wieder an den Haken hängte. Wie er da so an seinem Kessel stand, die Ärmel immer noch hochgekrempelt, das Gesicht beinahe entspannt, wirkte er ganz anders, als in seinen typischen Roben mit seiner typischen steifen Haltung. Er wirkte so.. so menschlich_. _

„Granger, hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?", wollte Severus wissen, als er keine Antwort bekam.

Hermione errötete erneut und trat auf Snape zu, während sie hastig sagte:

„Ja habe ich. Und da mein Magen sich anfühlt, als hätte ich nie etwas gegessen, stimme ich Ihnen vollkommen zum ersten Teil zu. Und zum Zweiten auch.".

Severus betrachtete seine ehemalige Schülerin skeptisch, sagte aber nichts. Er ging nur zur Tür, überließ es Hermione, mir ihm Schritt zu halten und ging zur Großen Halle. Sein Blick, eben noch recht offen und beinahe freundlich, verdüsterte sich, je näher er der Großen Halle kam. Auf Hermione, die hinter ihm ging, wartete er nicht, er wurde beinahe noch schneller, als er ihre Schritte vernahm. Hermione, die es bemerkte, runzelte die Stirn und ging ihm nachdenklich hinter her.

Beim Abendessen benahm sich Snape wieder so, wie es alle von ihm gewohnt waren. Er war, wenn er überhaupt etwas sagte, zynisch und Hermione, die zwei Plätze von ihm entfernt saß und so ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und Professor Sprout mitbekam, fragte sich, ob sie die vergangenen Stunden nur geträumt hatte.

„Severus, hast du schon eine Lösung für unser Problem gefunden?", fragte Minerva an ihren Sitznachbar gewandt, die Stimme etwas gesenkt.

„Nein, Direktorin! Ich wurde von deinem Löwenbaby aufgehalten. Zwar habe ich einen Trank unten im meinem Labor fast fertig stellen können, aber ich wäre wahrscheinlich schneller gewesen, wenn meine verehrte Kollegin mich nicht mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehrt hätte.", antwortete Severus mit glatter Stimme.

Hermione verschluckte sich bei diesen Worten an ihren Kartoffeln und Professor Sinistra musste ihr beherzt auf den Rücken klopfen, was die junge Frau nur am Rande registrierte. Was hatte er gesagt? Sie hätte gestört? Ihn aufgehalten? Warum eben noch dieses beinahe menschliche Verhalten, wenn er jetzt so davon sprach? Was hatte sie der Fledermaus denn jetzt wieder getan?

„Severus, ich möchte dich um ein wenig mehr Respekt Hermione gegenüber bitten.", sagte Minerva, in ihrer Stimme schwang etwas Ärger.

„Ich bezeuge _Professor _Granger genug Respekt, ich werde mich aber bemühen darauf zu achten!", antwortete Severus und warf einen gehässigen Blick zu Hermione, die ihn zornig anfunkelte.

Minerva tat das Gespräch mit einem Kopfnicken ab und außer weiteren wütenden Blicken von Hermione, verlief das restliche Abendessen schweigsam und friedlich am Lehrertisch.

Minerva erhob sich schließlich und blickte die beiden feindseligen Kollegen kurz an.

„Ihr kommt bitte beide nachher zu mir ins Büro. Ich werde mich jetzt mit den Schülerinnen unterhalten.".

Die Angesprochenen nickten und Minerva verließ die Große Halle. Kurze Zeit später erhob sich Severus und rauschte ebenfalls aus der Halle. Hermione beeilte sich ihn einzuholen.

„Schauen Sie nach dem Trank, den Sie hätten eher beenden können, wenn ich nicht dabei gewesen wäre?", stichelte sie, als sie durch die Kerkergänge liefen.

„In der Tat!", antwortete Severus und ging weiter, ohne sie zu beachten.

„Und das haben Sie nicht vor, mir mitzuteilen?".

„Warum sollte ich?".

Beinahe fassungslos blieb Hermione mitten im Gang stehen.

„Vielleicht weil wir den Trank gemeinsam gebraut haben?", rief sie.

Severus Schritte verlangsamten sich, bevor er schließlich ganz stehen blieb und sich langsam umwandte, um Hermione mit einem eiskalten Blick zu taxieren.

„Brauchen Sie ein Taschentuch?", fragte er mit geheuchelter Höflichkeit, während er langsam auf sie zu ging.

„Nein danke, ich werde bestimmt nicht anfangen zu heulen. Ich bin nicht mehr das Kind für das Sie mich halten, Professor!", fauchte Hermione und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Severus zog gespielt überrascht die Augenbrauen zusammen: „Und warum benehmen Sie sich dann so?". Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ließ er Hermione zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag stehen und ging in sein Labor.

**_°° TBC °°_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Dank geht an Morgana für ihr Review! *Keks reich* Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel_

**_°° Kapitel 11 °°_**

Dieses Mal war Hermione Severus nicht gefolgt. Das hatte ihr Stolz dann doch nicht zugelassen. Sie ging in ihr Büro, um ein paar Aufsätze zu korrigieren, die über das Wochenende liegen geblieben waren. Doch es fiel er schwer, sich auf die unverzeihlichen Flüche zu konzentrieren und nach etwa zwei Stunden beschloss sie, das es zeit wäre, zu McGonagall zu gehen. Unterwegs traf sie wieder auf Severus, der sie mit kaum einen Blick beachtete, geschweige denn ein Wort an sie richtete. Also gingen sie schweigend zum Büro der Schulleiterin. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegneten sie den Schülerinnen, die eben bei der Direktorin waren. Sie plapperten munter vor sich hin, schwiegen aber augenblicklich, als sie ihren Zaubertrankprofessor sahen. Dieser bedachte sie, wie schon zuvor Hermione, mit keinem einzigen Blick. Die junge Professorin hingegen lächelte den Mädchen hingegen kurz zu.. Als beide schließlich die Wasserspeier erreicht hatten, nannte Severus das Passowrt und beide gingen die Wendeltreppe hinauf und traten in McGonagalls Büro. Die Schulleiterin stand am Kamin.

„Ahh, da seit ihr ja. Ich wollte euch gerade flohen, dass ihr jetzt zu mir kommen sollt. Schön, dass ich Flohpulver sparen kann.".

Sie deutete mit der Hand auf zwei freie Stühle, während sie sich selber hinter ihren Schreibtisch setzte. Hermione setzte sich, Severus lehnte sich gegen die Wand am Kamin, verschränkte die Arme und blickte die Schulleiterin abwartend an.

„Habt ihr die Mädchen eben noch gesehen, als ihr zu mir kamt?", fragte Minerva.

„Haben wir.", antwortete Hermione.

Minerva nickte und seufzte: „Ich weiß beinahe gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Ich bekam, bevor die Schülerinnen kamen, eine Eule von den Eltern des Jungen. Sie teilten mir ihr Entsetzen mit und zweifeln an der Sicherheit der Schule. Sie wollen den Täter sehen. Morgen werden sie hier eintreffen, um sich von Mister Whitherheads Zustand zu überzeugen und ich werde versuchen sie davon zu überzeugen, es erstmal mit Stillschweigen zu behandeln, wobei ich bezweifel, dass sie mich anhören werden.".

„Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie sie trotzdem versuchen zu überzeugen!", sagte Severus leise und Minerva nickte.

„Natürlich werde ich das. Naja, um zu den Schülerinnen zu kommen: Unser verehrter Whitherhead hat wohl die Duschen der Mädchen unsicher gemacht, während sich diese gerade in diesen aufhielten. Dies hat er wohl schon öfter getan. Zwar wurde er immer wieder mit unmissverständlichen Worten und Gesten vor die Tür gesetzt, allerdings hielt ihn das wohl auch am gestrigen Abend nicht auf, in der Dusche die Mädchen zu betrachten. Um ehrlich zu sein, schockiert es mich zum einen zutiefst, dass so etwas an unserer Schule geschieht, allerdings schockiert es mich fast noch mehr, dass er bisher nicht bei einem der Lehrer gemeldet wurde.".

Hermione wollte etwas sagen, doch Severus kam ihr zuvor:

„Also haben die Mädchen Mister Whitherhead aus der Dusche geschickt. Daraufhin trafen wir ihn schließlich in der Eingangshall in der Gestalt eines Hirschen...", er hielt einen Moment inne und sprach dann mit ärgerlicher Stimme: „Wenn sich dieser Junge jemals wieder in einen Menschen verwandelt, werde ich ihm zeigen, dass in meinem Haus Anstand herrscht!".

„Severus, ich hoffe wirklich, dass du ihm das zeigen kannst.", murmelte Minerva.

Dieser schnaubte unwillkürlich, stieß sich von der Wand ab und begann in dem Raum auf und ab zu laufen:

„Das muss alles irgendwie zusammenhängen. Die Geschichte von Miss Fartweck, die Verwandlung in einen Baum, dann die Sache mit Mister Whitherhead und kurz darauf läuft er uns als Hirsch über den Weg. Aber was will der Täter damit bezwecken? Es ist noch niemand gestorben..".

„Aber wir haben beide Schüler auch noch nicht aus ihrem Zustand befreien können.", sagte Hermione leise und folgte Snape mit den Augen.

„Aber zu Schaden ist keiner gekommen!".

„Vielleicht will der Täter wirklich, dass Sie zu Schaden kommen, Professor. Das Sie die Schule verlassen und nach Askaban gehen.".

Severus blieb kurz stehen und erwiderte Hermiones Blick.

„Dann haben wir aber eine ziemliche große Auswahl an Tätern!", erwiderte er.

Minerva schaltete sich wieder ein: „Auch keine ganz so große. Viele der ehemaligen Todesser sind im Exil auf irgendeiner Insel in der Nordsee. Andere sind gleich in Askaban. Die meisten ehemaligen Todesser fallen also weg.".

„Bei allem Respekt, Minerva, glauben Sie wirklich, dass mir nur Todesser schaden wollen?", fragte Severus und blickte der Direktorin fest in die Augen. Einige Sekunden lang hielt Minerva diesem blick stand, bevor sie ihn mit einen resignierten Seufzen auswich.

**_°° TBC °°_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_°° Kapitel 12 °°_**

Hermione war nach dem Gespräch mit der Schulleiterin und Severus ohne Umwege in den Krankenflügel gegangen und stand nun vor dem Vorhang, hinter dem sich der Lorbeerbaum befand. Sie wartete auf Severus, denn sie ahnte, dass der Zaubertrankmeister bald auftauchen würde, um die Variation des Alraunentranks auszuprobieren. Sie wurde nicht enttäuscht. Etwa zehn Minuten nachdem sie den Krankensaal betreten hatte, traf auch Severus ein. Er blieb kurz stehen, als er sie registrierte, schaute sich um und als er sah, dass niemand anderes im Raum war und im Büro von Poppy auch kein Licht mehr brannte, trat er mit großen Schritten auf Hermione zu.

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Sie hier sind.",sagte er.

Hermione antwortete nur mit einem Nicken und deutete mit der Hand zum Vorhang. Severus schaute sie noch einen Moment lang an. Warum fühlte er keinen Ärger darüber, dass die kleine Nervensäge da war, um die Wirkung des Trankes zu begutachten? Das Geräusch des weggeschobenen Vorhangs holte ihn wieder zurück zum Problem und er wandte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf den Baum. Er holte aus seinem Umhang die Phiole, in der sich der Trank befand, entkortkte sie und trat auf den Baum zu.

„Drücken Sie die Daumen, Gryffindor.", knurrte er und schüttete den Inhalt des Trankes vorsichtig über den kleinen Baum.

Einen Moment lang war es beinahe totenstill im Raum. Hermione und Severus hatten ohne es zu merken das Atmen eingestellt und regten sich nicht. Doch nichts geschah, der Baum blieb Baum. Severus seufzte.

„Und nun, Professor?", fragte Hermione.

„Ich hatte befürchtet, dass das passiert. Beziehungswiese, dass nichts passiert. Miss Granger, ich muss Sie nun um ihre Hilfe bitten.".

Hermione runzelte die Stirn und blickte ihren Kollegen aufmerksam, jedoch fragend an. Dieser sah ihre fragende Miene und begann in beinahe ungehaltenem Ton zu erklären:

„Denken Sie, dass es reicht, einfach nur den Trank über den Stein, in unserem Fall, über den Baum zu kippen? Wenn wir das in Ihrem zweiten Jahr so getan hätten, wären Sie immer noch versteinert. Damals haben Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall und ich gemeinsam in einer Art Ritual sie zurückverwandelt.".

„Wir sind jetzt aber nur zu zweit, Professor. Und ich bezweifel, so mächtig zu sein, wie es Professor Dumbledore war oder Minerva ist.", gab Hermione vorsichtig zu bedenken und betrachtete mutlos den Baum.

Severus schnaubte: „Gerade jetzt, wo Sie es benötigen, fehlt es Ihnen am nötigen Selbstbewusstsein. Wo ist ihr Löwenstolz? Ihr Gryffindor-Mut? Hat der sich von eine auf die andere Sekunde verflüchtigt, nur weil er jetzt gebraucht wird? Granger, ich wäre in jeder Sekunde froh darüber, dass er Ihnen abhanden kommt, aber nicht jetzt!".

Hermione errötete und fragte dann mit leiser Stimme: „Und wenn ich Minerva holen gehe?".

„Dafür ist jetzt nicht die Zeit! Der Trank darf nur in geringen Mengen, in sehr großen Abständen angewendet werden. Und seine Wirkung verflüchtigt sich. Sind Sie mit dem Liberatio-Ritual vertraut?".

Zaghaft nickte Hermione: „Ich habe mal über dieses Ritual gelesen. Aber das ist Jahre her!".

Severus schloss kurz die Augen und fragte dann mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme: „Aber der Spruch ist Ihnen geläufig? Die nötigen Bewegungen haben Sie sich im Ansatz merken können?".

Hermione nickte wieder und Severus schloss dieses Mal vor Erleichterung kurz die Augen, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zückte und sich seitlich neben den Baum stellte, die Beine schulterbreit auseinander.

„Ich werde beginnen, Sie machen das nach, was ich gemacht haben und dann werden wir ein drittes Mal zusammen agieren, haben Sie mich verstanden?".

Hermione zückte ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab und begab sich auf die andere Seite des Baumes in die gleiche Position. Severus nahm das als „ja" und streckte beide Hände gerade nach oben, seine Hände berührten sich, in der Rechten hielt er seinen Zauberstab. Dann begann er zu sprechen, mit klarer, deutlicher Stimme:

„Liberatio captivi. Captivus liberatur. Liberatio captivi.".

Aus seinem Zauberstabd glitt ein silbernes Licht, dass sich in einem Bogen einmal über den Baum streckte. Hermione konzentrierte sich und machte die selben Bewegungen, die Severus vor ihr gemacht hatte, bevor sie die gleiche Formel sprach, mit einer ebenso klaren Stimme:

„Liberatio captivi. Captivus liberatur. Liberatio captivi.".

Aus ihrem Zauberstab kam ebenfalls ein silberner Strahl, der sich wie der von Severus über den Baum spannte. Sie blickte in die Augen ihres Gegenübers und Severus nickte kaum merklich, bevor sie das Ritual gemeinsam wiederholten. Von den beiden silbernen Strahlen ging nun ein Schimmer aus, der sich langsam, wie eine Kuppel, über den Baum ausbreitete.

Hermione spürte, wie ihre Zauberstabhand begann zu vibrieren, doch sie umklammerte ihren Zauberstab nur noch fester. Das Licht glitt immer weiter über den Baum und als es den Boden berührte, sah sie, wie aus der Krone des Baumes, sich langsam wieder ein menschlicher Kopf entwickelte. Die junge Frau betrachte beinahe fassungslos, wie aus dem Lorbeerbaum ein Mensch wurde. Als die Schülerin hinter dem Schleier die Augen öffnete, löste Severus die Verbindung und Hermione trat ein Stück nach hinten, als das Licht verschwand.

Severus und Hermione tauschten einen Blick. Vor ihnen lag Miss Fartweck, in Ohnmacht gefallen durch die Kraft des Rituals vorläufig außer Gefecht gesetzt, aber wieder im menschlichen Zustand. Nur ein einziges Lorbeerblatt am Boden erinnerte an die vorherige Gestalt.

Der Zaubertränkemeister ging zu der Schülerin und hob sie hoch, während Hermione zu einem Bett eilte und die Decke zurückschlug. Severus ließ sie darauf nieder und Hermione deckte Miss Fartweck vorsichtig zu. Severus hinterließ noch eine Nachricht für Madam Pomfrey auf dem klien Beistelltisch neben dem Bett. Dann wechselten beide einen Blick und verließen wortlos den Krankensaal.

Kaum hatte Severus die Tür geschlossen und sich mit dem rücken daran gelehnt, wisperte Hermione, durch die Anstrengung des Rituals leicht atemlos:

„Wir haben es geschafft!".

„Ja, Gryffindor, das haben wir.", antwortete Severus.

Hermione trat einen Schritt auf den Mann zu und sah ihm aufmerksam in die Augen.

„Das nächste Mal sagen Sie mir aber vorher, welches Ritual sie auszuführen gedenken.".

Severus lächelte dünn: „ Ich werde mich bemühen., Professor.".

**_°° TBC °°_**

_Anmerkung: Ich übernehme keine Haftung dafür, das der Zauberspruch grammatikalisch richtig ist. Bitte nehmt mir es also nicht krumm, wenn er falsch ist. Danke *g*_


	13. Chapter 13

_Dankesehr an No_Name für das liebe Review. Zur Information: Die FF hat ungefähr 35 Kapitel. Also so ist es zumindest geplant ^^ *Eis verteil und viel Spaß wünsch_*

**_°° Kapitel 13 °°_**

Hermione starrte ihren Kollegen beinahe entsetzt an. Das Professor hatte weder zynisch noch hämisch noch gezwungen geklungen. Im Gegenteil: Es klang, wie es klingen musste, mit einem Hauch von Respekt.

Severus beobachtete die junge Frau vor ihm und sah ihr erstauntes Gesicht. Dabei konnte er sich kaum ein Grinsen verkneifen. Wie sehr man diese Frau doch aus der Fassung brachte. Da setzte man sie einem ihr fast vollkommen unbekannten Ritual aus und ihr gelang es mit Bravour. Doch kaum sprach man sie bei ihrem Titel an, war sie beinahe nicht mehr zu gebrauchen, mit ihrer sichtbaren Verwirrung. Na gut, er musste zugegeben, dass er sie noch nie mit „Professor" angesprochen hatte und es dabei sogar ernst gemeint hatte. Aber trotzdem musste man doch nicht so vollkommen geplättet vor einem stehen, weil man es dann doch einmal getan hatte oder?

„Gryffindor, reißen Sie sich zusammen und gehen Sie schlafen. Ich habe das Gefühl, ihr Geist und ihr Körper benötigen das, wenn sie hier schon so rumstehen, als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen!", sagte er mit bemüht ruhiger und normaler Stimme, doch man müsste taub sein, um das Lachen, was dort in seiner Stimme mitschwang, zu überhören.

Hermione hob den Blick und sah dem Professor direkt in die Augen: „Sind Sie morgen wieder so ein arroganter Bastard oder bin ich davor erst einmal sicher?".

Severus erwiderte ihren Blick: „Ach, bin ich gerade kein arroganter Bastard? Ganz neue Töne von Ihnen. Wir werden sehen, Gryffindor, wie ich morgen gelaunt bin. Und seien Sie versichert: wenn Sie mich jetzt nicht sofort in Ruhe lassen und in Ihre privaten Räume gehen, werden Sie morgen sehen, wie sich ein arroganter Bastard verhalten kann!".

Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und Hermione hätte gelacht. Aber bei diesem Menschen konnte man sich nicht sicher sein, ob das jetzt ein Scherz war oder nicht. Deswegen verkniff sie sich das Lachen, lächelte ihren Kollegen nur kurz an und verabschiedete sich, nicht ohne die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um ihn nochmal aufzuziehen.

„Das will ich natürlich nicht riskieren. Guten Nacht, Professor!".

Sie hörte noch sein Schnauben, als sie sich umdrehte und auf den Weg in ihre privaten Räume machte, ein triumphierendes und befreites Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Severus sah ihr hinter her und kaum war sie um die Ecke verschwunden, entspannte auch er seine Gesichtszüge und ein erfolgreicher Ausdruck schlich sich in seine Züge. Sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft, die Schülerin war wieder eine Schülerin und kein nutzloser Baum mehr. Hoffentlich gelang ihm die Verwandlung seines Slytherins genauso. Dann wäre er vielleicht vor seinem Schicksal bewahrt und könnte hier auf Hogwarts, zu Hause bleiben. Mit einem Seufzen ging er in seine Räume. Er musste schlafen. Morgen war Montag. Er musste unterrichten, diese nervigen, ungebildeten, nichtswürdigen, arroganten Schüler. Als das Wort „Arrogant" durch seine Gedanken floss, musste er unwillkürlich lächeln. _Arroganter Bastard... _Welch niedliche Bezeichnung diese Frau doch für ihn hatte. Mit einem Grinsen endete sein Tag ruhig und friedlich. Er ahnte nicht, was morgen auf ihn zukommen würde. Hermione, die sich in ihrem Bett zusammengerollt hatte und tief und fest schlief ahnte es nicht. Niemand ahnte es.

Minerva McGonagall stand am nächsten Morgen vor einer fünften Klasse, ein seltenes Lächeln schmückte ihre Gesichtszüge. Hermione und Severus hatten Ihr heute die erfreuliche Nachricht überbracht, das Miss Fartweck wieder als Mensch unter ihnen weilte und sich nun im Krankenflügel erholte. Die Direktorin war erfreut. Ihre beiden Kollegen hatten es geschafft, zusammen. Vielleicht würden sich so die Streitigkeiten langsam legen und es würde, sobald Mister Whitherhead keine Tiergestalt mehr hatte, ruhiger werden.

Sie erklärte den Schülern gerade eine Verwandlung von einem Becher in ein Chamäleon und andersherum, als plötzlich eine der Hufflepuffmädchen, Marry Smith, die Hand hob.

„Ja, Miss Smith?", fragte Minerva.

Das Mädchen, das am heutigen Tag sehr blass schien, sprach mit leiser Stimme:„Professor McGonagall, dürfte ich vielleicht in den Krankenflügel gehen, mir geht es nicht besonders gut.".

Minerva trat einen Schritt auf das Pult des Mädchens zu und nickte, während sie mit ruhiger Stimme antwortete:

„ja, natürlich, Miss Smith. Miss Johnson wird sie begleiten.".

Sie nickte der Schülerin neben Marry zu und diese half ihr sich vorsichtig zu erheben.

„Werden Sie schnell gesund.", sagte die Direktorin freundlich und Marry nickte schwach, während sie durch die Bankreihen nach hinten zur Tür gingen. Als sie an der vorletzten reihe vorbeigingen, lief ein Zittern durch den zarten Körper des Mädchens. Ihre Banknachberin hielt sie besorgt etwas fester und wollte sie weiterführen, doch Marry blieb stehen und ihr Körper begann heftiger zu zittern und zu zucken. Minerva beobachtete das ganze mit immer größer werdendem Argwohn und ging auf die beiden Mädchen zu. Die Freundin von Marry konnte diese mittlerweile nicht mehr halten und Marry fiel auf die Knie. Ihre Gliedmaßen begannen sich sichtbar zu verformen, ihre Kleidung riss plötzlich auf und auf ihrer Haut spross dunkelbraunes Fell.

„Miss Johnson, treten Sie zurück!", rief Minerva und deute mit dem Zauberstab auf Marry, doch es war leider zu spät...

**_°° TBC °°_**


	14. Chapter 14

_Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel!_

**_°° Kapitel 14 °°_**

Aus Marrys kleinem Körper wuchs der eines riesigen, braunen Bären. Er richtete sich innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden zu seiner vollen Größe auf, stieß sich an der Decke des Klassenzimmers und brüllte, während er mit seinen Vorderpfoten um sich schlug und dabei Miss Johnson traf, die in eine Ecke fiel. Die Schüler fingen an zu schreien und flohen in den vorderen Bereich des Klassenzimmers, während der Bär Kleinholz aus den Pulten machte.

Minerva schien einen Moment wie erstarrt, doch als sie sah, dass der Bär auf die am Boden liegende Schülerin zugehen wollte, sprach sie eine Schockzauber aus, der den Bär abzulenken schien. Ein einzelner schien zu schwach zu seinen, doch der Bär legte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun auf die Schulleiterin. Die sprach noch einen Schockzauber, doch im gleichen Moment flog auch ein Zauber von der Tür auf den Bären. Hermione hatte den Tumult mitbekommen, sie unterrichtete in dem Klassenraum nicht unweit von McGonagals entfernt und hatte ihre Schüler mit der strikten Anweisung im Raum zu bleiben, verlassen, um dem Geräuschpegel auf die Spur zu kommen. Es war ein Glück und purer Zufall, dass sie im gleichen Moment, wie die Verwandlungslehrerin, einen Fluch auf den Bären schickte, der beiden Flüchen nicht standhalten konnte und nach vorne kippte, direkt vor McGonagalls Füße, die Hermione einen dankbaren Blick zuwarf.

In dem Klassenraum herrschte immer noch Chaos. Die Schüler hatten sich alle panisch in die hinterste Ecke gedrängt, alle waren leichenblass. Tische, Bücher, Federn, Stühle, Pergamente.. alles lag verstreut im Zimmer umher. Der bewusstlose Bär, der in der Mitter lag und die Sitznachbarin von Marry, die mit angstgeweiteten Augen und einem ziemlich großen Kratzer am Arm und kleineren im Gesicht in einer Ecke lag, rundeten das Bild der Verwüstung ab.

Hermione schritt auf die Schülerin zu und kniete sich vor sie, während sie mit besänftigender Stimme sprach: „Miss Johnson, zeigen Sie mir mal ihren Arm.".

Das Mädchen blickte zu der jungen Lehrerin auf und streckte ihr schließlich den verletzten Arm entgegen. Hermione griff vorsichtig unter ihn und klopfte sachte mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Wunde. Der Riss begann zu heilen und als sie ein zweites Mal dagegen klopfte, war nichts mehr zu sehen. Hermione lächelte dem Mädchen aufmunternd zu und sprach einen Zauber über ihr Gesicht. Als die Schülerin danach tastete und immer noch die kleineren Risse spürte, sah sie die Lehrerin fragend an.

„Ich habe einen Zauber gesprochen, der die Narbenbildung verhindert und einen, der den Schmerz lindert. Wenn ich die Wunden in deinen Gesicht so heile, bleiben vermutlich Narben und das wollen Sie wahrscheinlich nicht.", erklärte Hermione und erhielt ein Nicken als Antwort.

Hermione erhob sich und blickte sich um. Minerva hatte die Schüler mittlerweile beruhigt. Sie saßen zwar immer noch blass auf dem Boden, möglichst weit weg von dem Bären, aber die Schüler schienen wieder mehr Herren ihrer Sinne zu sein.

„Hermione, könnte ich dich darum bitten, Miss Johnson in den Krankenflügel zu bringen? Ich werde die Schüler hier den heutigen Tag freistellen und in ihre jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräume bringen. Vorher jedoch werde ich diese Tier hier einschließen. Wenn Sie dann bitte Severus holen würden und sich mit ihm in meinem Büro einfinden würden?".

Hermione nickte und half dem Mädchen auf.

„Kommen Sie, Miss Johnson. Madam Pomfrey wird Ihnen noch einen Trank gegen Tetanus verabreichen und dann können Sie sich ein wenig im Krankenflügel erholen.".

Die Schülerin nickte und warf, als sie gemeinsam den Raum verließen, noch einen Blick auf den Bären, der eben noch ihre Freundin gewesen war.

Hermione führte sie aus dem Raum und in den Krankenflügel. Sie unterdrückte ihre Wut und Verzweiflung, die sie beim Anblick des Bären gespürt hatte. Angst hatte sie keine gefühlt, nur als Miss Johnson angegriffen worden war und der Bär auf sie zu ging. Als sie den Krankenflügel erreicht hatte und die Schülerin in die Obhut der Heilerin gegeben hatte, schaute sie nochmal nach Miss Fartweck, die schlafend im Bett lag. Ihr schien es gut zu gehen. Als sie den Krankenflügel wieder verließ, beschloss sie den Zaubertrankmeister über die Geschehnisse des heutigen Vormittags frühzeitig in Kenntnis zu setzen. Sie ging also in die Kerker und steuerte als erstes das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke an. Sie blieb davor stehen, atmete einen Moment durch und klopfte. Es kam einen barsche Antwort: „Herein!".

Hermione öffnete die Tür und sah mehrere Zweitklässler vor ihren Kesseln stehen. Severus lehnte vorne an seinem Pult, die die dicken Nebelschwaden im Raum war er nur als dunkle, große Gestalt zu erkennen.

„Professor, könnte ich bitte einen Moment mit Ihnen sprechen, es ist wichtig!".

Severus nickte grimmig und trat durch die Tischreihen auf sie zu, Anordnungen von wegen absoluter Stille und weiterarbeiten bellend, bevor er schließlich an der Tür ankam und Hermione hinaus schob, die Tür hinter sich schließend.

„Was gibt es?", fragte er.

„Mehreres, alles von ziemlicher Wichtigkeit.", antwortete Hermione und blickte sich im Gang um.

Severus schnaubte und schob sie in sein nicht weit entferntes Büro und schloss auch hier sorgsam die Tür, bevor er sich zu ihr umdrehte.

„Machen Sie es nicht spannend und reden Sie!".

Die junge Frau holte tief Luft und begann mit den Gesundtheitszustand von Miss Fartweck und erzählte schließlich von der Verwandlung in Minervas Büro und der verletzten Schülerin.

„Großartig!", schnaubte Severus und rieb sich den Nasenrücken.

Hermione verharrte still und betrachtete Severus, der an der Tür lehnte und einen äußerst nachdenklichen Eindruck machte.

„Das hat uns noch gefehlt. Ein Baum und ein Hirsch waren keine sehr gefährlichen Wesen, sie haben niemanden verletzt, wir musste beziehungsweise müssen uns nur um ihre Rückverwandlung kümmern. Nun haben wir einen Bären, der bereits jemanden verletzt hat und dabei auch noch von einer ganzen Klasse gesehen worden ist.".

„Was meinen Sie, warum es ein Bär ist?", fragte Hermione plötzlich.

Severus blickte auf und in die Auge seiner Kollegin.

„Sie meinten, es wäre Miss Smith gewesen. Da kann ich es mir nicht wirklich vorstellen. Sie hat weder „Bärenkräfte" noch ist sie sehr reizbar oder soetwas. Sie ist still, stiller sogar noch als früher. Sie ist auch im Laufe der Zeit blasse und hagerer geworden. Also hat sie allen in allem eher weniger Ähnlichkeit mit einer Bärin.", schloss Severus.

Hermione schien bei Severus´ Worten ganz in ihre Gedanken vertieft und als sie der Zaubertrankprofessor darauf ansprach murmelte sie:

„Ich habe das Gefühl, das der Täter nach einen bestimmten Muster vorgeht und er uns bloß weißmachen will, dass alles, was hier geschieht, willkürlich ist. Ich meine auch irgendwo schon einmal von einen Lorbeerbaum, einem Hirschen und jetzt einer Bärin gelesen zu haben.".

„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass Sie schnell daraufkommen, wo sie das gelesen haben!", meinte Severus und die beiden wechselten einen nachdenklichen Blick.

**_°° TBC °°_**


	15. Chapter 15

_No_name: Vielen Dank für dein Lob! Ob sie sich schnell genug erinnern kann, wirst du heute sehen. _

_Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel :-)  
_

**_°° Kapitel 15 °°_**

„Ich fürchte, ich kann es nun wirklich nicht mehr vor der Öffentlichkeit verbergen, Severus.", sagte Minerva, als sämtliche Lehrer abends bei einer Lehrerversammlung im Lehrerzimmer saßen.

Der Angesprochene, der etwas weiter hinter auf einen Sessel saß, wo das Feuer, dass die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum war, ihn kaum noch erreicht, zuckte mit den Achseln, als wäre es ihm egal, was nun geschah.

Hermione, die neben Minerva saß und den Mann beobachtet hatte, wusste, dass es ihm nicht egal war. Sie mussten doch irgendetwas tun können, aber was? Sie hatte heute nur mit Mühe ihren restlichen Unterricht hinter sich gebracht, nur mit Mühe hatte sie etwas gegessen. Sie wusste, dass es Minerva und auch Severus genauso ging. Sie ahnte, dass beide sich riesige Sorgen machten. Genau deswegen brannte sie auch auf das Ende der Versammlung, damit sie in die Bibliothek konnte und nach dem suchte, wovon sie ahnte, dass es sie weiterbringen könnte. Nur hatte sie bereits den ganzen Tag darüber nachgedacht, um welches Buch es sich handelte, dass sie damals gelesen hatte und eingefallen war es ihr bis jetzt immer noch nicht.

Sie war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie Minerva schließlich die Versammlung beendete und bereits fast alle Lehrer gegangen waren. Sie saß im Schein des waren Feuers und dachte nach. Das plötzliche Räuspern ein paar Meter von ihr weg, schreckte sie auf und sie blickte sich verwirrt um, dass der Raum, bis auf sie und Severus leer war.

„Gryffindor, was beschäftigt ihre Gedanken?", fragte er und ließ sich auf dem Platz ihr gegenüber nieder.

Hermione seufzte: „Ich suche bereits den ganzen Tag in Gedanken nach dem Buch, welches ich vorhin meinte, aber es will mir nicht in den Sinn kommen, wie es heißt.".

Das echte Bedauern in ihrer Stimme erschrak Severus ein wenig. Es schien ihr echt viel daran zu liegen, eine Lösung zu suchen, ihm zu helfen. Wann hatte es jemals jemand so ernst gemeint, ihm zu helfen? Hatte es überhaupt irgendwann einer getan?

„Und Sie meinen, es gäbe eine Lektüre, wo uns alles drei, Lorbeerbaum, Hirsch und Bär, über den Weg laufen würde?", fragte er sie.

Sie nickte vollkommen überzeugt: „Ich bin mir mehr als sicher, das es diese Buch gibt und das ich es bereits gelesen habe.".

„Und wenn wir Madam Pince fragen, ob sie es kennt und in ihrer Bibliothek stehen hat?", schlug er vor.

„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit, aber irgendetwas sagt mir, das es sich um eine Muggelliteratur handelt.".

Sie hörte ein Schnauben und eine sarkastische Bemerkung folgte: „Hervorragend. Ich habe kaum Kenntnisse über Muggelliteratur, kenne nur die Klassiker. Und wie sollen wir das jetzt bitteschön finden?".

Hermione hob fragend die Schultern. Sie wusste es doch auch nicht. Einen Moment schwiegen sie und hörten das Prasseln des Feuers im Kamin, bis Hermione plötzlich hochschreckte, ein Leuchten ging über ihr Gesicht. Sie sprang auf.

„Es gibt eine total simple Möglichkeit, das Buch zu finden, wenn sich um Literratur der Muggel handelt. Dazu müssten wir aber raus aus Hogwarts!".

Severus sah sie erstaunt mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Und wohin müssen wir, Granger?".

„Einfach nur in irgendeine beliebige Stadt, die über Intenetcafés verfügt!", starhlte Hermione.

Severus schaute seine Kollegin mit zunehmendem Argwohn an.

„Was ist ein „Internetcafé"?", fragte er misstrauisch.

Hermione lachte:"Das ist ein Café, das mehrere Computer zur freien Verfügung bereit stellt. Mit Computern können Sie dann ins Internet gehen. Das Internet müssen Sie sich als riesige Datenbank vorstellen. Man hat auf fast alles freien Zugang. Es gibt zwar im Internet auch einen ganze Menge Schrott, den die Muggel fabrizieren, aber auch viel Nützliches und es findet das, was wir suchen bestimmt und es geht schneller, als wenn wir die ganze Bibliothek auseinander nehmen.".

Severus guckte etwas entsetzt, als er sagte: „Soetwas erfinden die Muggel? Ein Computer ist mir bekannt, aber ich verstehe nicht ganz, wie das gehen soll, dass man dann soviel Wissen auf einmal hat.".

„Das brauchen Sie auch nicht verstehen, Professor. Aber ich fürchte heute Abend ist es zu spät, für einen Ausflug in die Muggelwelt. Lassen sie uns zur Direktorin gehen und nach einem freien Tag für morgen fragen. Dann können wir ungestört ein Internetcafé aufsuchen und dann im diesem nach dem richtigen Buch suchen.".

Der Zaubertrankmeister schien immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt, aber was sollte man denn machen? Es schien eine Lösung zu sein, ein Strohhalm nach dem man greifen konnte. Er hätte sich einen Feigling und einen Narr geschimpft, wenn er die Chance aus lauter Scheu vor dem Unbekannten hätte verstreichen lassen. Deswegen stand er auf und folgte Hermione, die bereits an der Tür auf ihn wartete.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Büro der Direktorin und Hermione erzählte von ihrer Ahnung, dass es eine Muggellektüre gäbe und das man in diesem Café danach suchen könnte. Minerva schien erst skeptisch, aber da sie Severus nicht verlieren wollte und sie auch keinen anderen Rat wusste, gewährte sie den beiden Professoren den freien Tag und den Ausflug in die Muggelwelt.

Als die beiden Professoren schließlich wieder das Büro der Schulleiterin verließen, grinste Hermione zuversichtlich und meinte, als sich die beiden in der Eingangshalle eine gute Nacht wünschten, dass es schon schief gehen würde und das sie etwas finden würde. Severus Zweifel waren immer noch vorhanden, aber als er seiner Kollegin nachblickte, verspürte er auch soetwas, wie Hoffnung.

**_°° TBC °°_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_ °° Kapitel 16 °°_**

Severus wartete am nächsten Tag schon recht früh auf Hermione. Er hatte sich, wie sie ihm gesagt hatte, etwas angezogen, das man in der Muggelwelt als normal sehen würde. Sie hatte gemeint, mit seinen Roben würde er zu viel Aufsehen erregen und das wäre ihnen alles andere als hilfreich. Deswegen trug er nun ein Paar schwarze Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt, darüber eine schwarze Lederjacke. Er war froh, dass es noch nicht einmal sieben war und die meisten Schüler wahrscheinlich gerade erst aufstanden. So sah ihn wenigstens niemand in seinem Aufzug.

Er brauchte nicht lange warten bis Hermione kam. Sie trug ein paar dunkelblauer, enganliegnder Jeans und einen schwarzen Pullover, der so viel Haut zeigte, dass es gerade noch anständig war, aber zu wenig, um irgendetwas wirklich zu sehen. Man konnte nur ahnen und gerade diese Ahnung ließ Severus ganz kurz das Atmen vergessen. Zu seiner Schanden musste er zugeben, dass sie sehr gut in dieser Muggelkleidung aussah. Sie begrüßte ihn lächelnd und er antwortete mit einem knappen Kopfnicken, da er seiner Stimme nicht ganz traute. Ihr Stirnrunzeln über seine knappe Begrüßung überging er.

„Kommen Sie, Professor. Gehen wir nach Hogsmeade.".

Auch darauf erhielt sie nur ein Nicken und er drehte sich abrupt um und verließ das Schloss. Sie folgte ihm. Die junge Frau musste sich eingestehen, dass der Professor beinahe unverschämt gut aus sah. Warum er seinen Körper nur immer unter diesen Roben verstecken musste, die mehr verhüllten, als das sie es zeigten. Grinsend folgte sie ihm und so machten sich beide schweigend auf den Weg hinunter nach Hogsmeade.

„Wohin wollen Sie apparieren?", fragte er, kaum das sie das Gelände verlassen hatten.

„Ich glaube, London würde vollkommen reichen.", antwortete sie.

Severus nickte, packte sie beinahe grob am Arm und apparierte mit ihr, sich bewusst, dass sie das auch gut hätte alleine tun können, aber er redete sich damit heraus, dass sie vielleicht an unterschiedlichen Orten herauskommen könnten und er keine Lust hätte, sie zu suchen. Den Grund, den ihm eine Stimme in seinem Kopf zuflüsterte, nämlich, dass er die Chance nutzen wollte, sie zu berühren, ignorierte, so gut er konnte.

So apparierten sie vor den Tropfenden Kessel und Severus ließ Hermione, wie von der Tarantel gestochen los.

„Wohin jetzt, Gryffindor?", fragte er barsch.

„Ist Ihnen eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen, Professor?", fragte Hermione grinsend, seine Frage übergehend.

Severus schnaubte bloß und wartete auf seine Antwort, die ihm Hermione schließlich gab:

„Ich kenne hier in der Nähe ein Internetcafé. Es ist nicht weit weg, wir können laufen".

Severus nickte und blickte sie auffordernd an.

„Sie müsste schon vor laufen, ich kenne den Weg nicht.".

Hermione verkniff sich ein Lachen. Die große, gefürchtete Fledermaus hatte keine Ahnung, wo es lang ging. Naja, er wusste auch nicht, was ein Internetcafé war. Sie wandte sich nach rechts und stellte zu ihrer Genugtuung fest, das Severus ihr folgte.

Das Café war nur etwa fünf Minuten weit weg und als Hermione schließlich eintrat, zögerte Severus einen Moment, bevor er sich in das unbekannte Terrain wagte. Innen blieb er geschockt stehen. Noch nie hatte er so viele Computer auf einmal gesehen. Es waren bestimmt fünfzehn Stück, die alle auf kleinen Tischchen standen, Stühle davor. In der Ecke sah er einen kleinen Tresen, an dem man anscheinend Getränke bestellen konnte, davor waren ein paar Tische ohne diese Geräte darauf. Bis jetzt war noch nicht viel los.

„Professor?", rief Hermione fragend. Sie hatte sich bereits an einen der Tische gesetzt, auf denen diese standen und auf dem Bildschirm waren bereits Bilder zu sehen. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er zu ihr und zog sich einen Stuhl heran, auf dem er sich nieder ließ.

Hermione grinste. Der Tag schien recht amüsant zu werden. Mit geübten Fingern ging sie ins Internet und befand sich schließlich auf einer bekannten Suchmaschine. Severus sah ihr nur staunend zu, wie sie den Computer bediente.

„Sind Sie schon im Internet?", fragte er, auf den Bildschirm starrend.

Sie nickte: „Ja, das ist das Internet. Das, wo ich mich jetzt befinde, nennt man eine Suchmaschine. Ich muss in dieses Feld mehrere oder auch bloß einen Begriff eingeben, dann auf diese Taste hier drücken und dann kommen mehrere Anzeigen, die mit meinem Begriff übereinstimmen.".

Severus nickte verstehend. Schien doch alles gar nicht so schwer. Hermione tippte die drei Dinge ein, in denen sich die Schüler verwandelt hatten ein und drückte auf die Taste, die sie zuvor Severus gezeigt hatte. Der Zaubertrankmeister sah staunend zu, wie sich das Bild veränderte und mehrere Anzeigen auf dem Bildschirm erschienen. Bei den ersten schien es sich jedoch nur um Rezepte zu handeln, wie man einen Hirsch mit Lorbeerblättern zubereitete.

„Das ist aber nicht das, was wir suchen oder meinten sie vielleicht ein Kochbuch?", fragte er abfällig.

Dieses Mal konnte Hermione sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Nein, es handelte sich damals nicht um ein Kochbuch.", antwortete sie unter Tränen, die ihr beim ihrem Heiterkeitsausbruch gekommen waren. Severus beobachte sie skeptisch, doch auch seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig. Das Lachen der jungen Frau schien ansteckend zu sein und es gefiel ihm, wenn dieses Strahlen über das Gesicht Hermiones ging. Ihre Augen schienen ebenso zu lachen, wie ihr Mund.

Schließlich beruhigte sich seine Kollegin und sie sagte mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme: „Wir müssen nur die Suche etwas verfeinern!". Sie gab in das Suchwelt noch das Wort „Verwandlung" ein und startete die Suche erneut. Dieses Mal wurde sie fündig und ein erneutes Leuchten glitt über ihr Gesicht, als sie die ersten Suchanzeigen überflog. Sie drehte den Kopf in Richtung ihres Kollegen und strahlte ihn an.

„Ich glaube, wir wurden fündig. Unser gesuchtes Buch, ist das Buch der Metamorphosen von Ovid!".

Bei Severus klingelte es und erst wollte er sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn schlagen, dass sie darauf nicht früher gekommen waren, doch dann entschied er sich anders und belohnte die junge Frau mit einem seiner seltenen Lächeln.

„Dann würde ich sagen, machen wir uns auf zu einer Muggelbibliotehk!".

**_TBC_**


	17. Chapter 17

_Danke an die lieben Reviews! Hat mich wirklich sehr gefreut! Und nun hab ich für euch das neue ( längere ) Kapitel mitgebracht ^^_

_ No_name: Jaja, der Ovid war es :D Ein Semester Ovids Metamorphosen prägen einen irgendwie ^^  
_

**_°° Kapitel 17 °°_**

Nachdem Hermione gezahlt hatte und sich informiert hatte, wo die nächste Bibliothek oder der nächste Bücherladen war, befanden sie sich nun in einem recht verstaubten und kleinen Geschäft, das viele alte Bücher anbot. Hermione hielt bereits eine Ausgabe des Buches, welches sie wollte in der Hand und wartete auf Severus, der sich ein Buch über Chemie besah, das aber schon recht veraltet schien. Hermione grinste, während sie ihn beobachtete und beschloss schließlich schon einmal zahlen zu gehen. Sie war äußerst froh darüber, dass sie mehr Muggelgeld eingepackt hatte, als sie ursprünglich vorhatte, denn das Buch, welches die Metamorphosen sowohl auf Latein, als auch auf Englisch enthielt, war ziemlich teuer. Als sie mit einer Tüte zurückkam, wartete Severus bereits vor der Tür.

„Haben Sie das Buch?", fragte er.

Hermione nickte und hob als Beweis die Tüte hoch. Severus nahm sie, zu ihrem Erstaunen, an sich. Als er ihren Blick bemerkte, hob er nur eine seiner Augenbrauen und fragte sie, ob sie glauben würde, er hätte er keinen Anstand und würde die einfachsten Höflichkeitsregeln nicht kennen. Sie beließ es dabei und verzichtete auch darauf, in darüber in Kenntnis zu setzten, dass es auch zu den einfachsten Regeln der Höflichkeit gehörte, seinen gegenüber mit dem richtigen Titel, falls vorhanden, anzusprechen.

„Haben Sie Hunger?", fragte sie stattdessen.

Severus überlegte einen Moment, bevor er schließlich antwortete: „Ich könnte tatsächlich etwas zu Essen vertragen.".

Sie lächelte und führte ihn in ein kleines Lokal, nicht weit weg von dem Bücherladen.

Als sie etwa einen halbe Stunde später beim Essen saßen, erzählte Hermione den groben Inhalt des Buches.

„In dem Buch listet Ovid mehrere Metamorphosen auf. Götter verwandeln Menschen oder auch andere Götter in alles mögliche.".

Nachdenklich hörte Severus ihren Ausführungen zu, stocherte nebenbei in seinem Essen herum. Ihn schien es wirklich zu beschäftigen, was Ovid in seinen Büchern geschrieben hatte und man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er beinahe zwanghaft nach einer Lösung suchte, während er ihr zuhörte.

„Sie scheinen keinen Hunger zu haben..?", fragte Hermione vorsichtig, als er nach ihren Erklärungen nur noch geschwiegen hatte und aus dem Fenster geschaut hatte.

Severus schien von ihr aus seinen Gedanken gerissen worden zu sein und blickte sie wieder direkt an.

„Verzeihen Sie. Sie haben Recht, mein Hunger und mein Appetit scheinen heute nicht das Größte zu sein. Haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn wir zurück nach Hogwarts gehen und uns dort näher mit dem Buch befassen und wir uns weiter um den Trank kümmern, den ich für den Hirsch entwickelt habe?".

Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf und Severus holte mit einer Handbewegung den Kellner heran. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als er Muggelgeld zückte und nicht nur sein Essen bezahlte, sondern auch ihres. Sie begann schon zu protestieren und kramte in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Portmonee, um ihm das Geld zurückzugeben, doch er winkte mit einer Handbewegungen ihre Bemühungen ab.

„Sie haben das Buch bezahlt!", erinnerte er sie und beließ es dabei, als sie das Lokal verließen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in eine kleine Gasse und Severus packte, anscheinend unbewusst, erneut Hermione Arm und apparierte mit ihr zusammen zurück nach Hogsmeade. Sie schwankte leicht, als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, denn er hatte sie, sobald der Strudel aus Farben nachgelassen hatte, losgelassen. Blitzschnell fasste er sie wieder am Arm und hielt sie so davon ab, zu Boden zu fallen.

„Miss Granger, ich muss Sie bitten, Sie haben nur ein einziges Glas Wein getrunken!", tadelte er sie schmunzelnd.

Hermione blickte zu ihm auf und errötete leicht, als sie sich rechtfertigte: „Aber mit dem ganzen Drehen, dieser ganzen frischen Luft und dann auch noch diese drückende Gefühl, nicht mehr Atmen zu können.. da kann einen schon mal schwindelig werden.".

„Geht es denn jetzt wieder?", fragte er und erst als sie nickte, ließ er, dieses Mal vorsichtiger, ihren Arm los. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg, zurück zum Schloss, beide schweigend. Severus trug wieder die Tasche mit ihrem Buch, es begann bereits zu dämmern.

Als sie in der Eingangshalle ankamen, wandte sich Severus wieder zu Hermione um.

„Wären Sie so freundlich und würden der Direktorin mitteilen, dass wir wieder da sind und gegen zehn in mein Büro kommen? Dann müsste der Trank fertig sein und wir könnten ihn am Hirsch ausprobieren.".

Hermione nickte und jeder der beiden ging seine Wege. Severus hinunter in den Kerker, auf dem Weg zu seinem Labor, Hermione zu der Schulleiterin.

Diese war sehr erfreut darüber, dass sei das Buch gefunden hatten und wohlbehalten wieder zurück waren, konnte sich aber auf Ovid auch keinen Reim machen. Sie berichtete, dass es der Bärin gut gehen würde und Miss Fartweck aufgewacht zu seinen schien. Auroren hatten sich bis jetzt anscheinend nicht in Hogwarts gemeldet. Vielleicht waren die Kinder über das, was sie gesehen hatten, noch zu geschockt, mutmaßte die Schulleiterin. Hermione nahm dies erfreut zu Kenntnis und machte sich nach dem kurzen Gespräch auf zum Krankenflügel, um mit der Schülerin zu sprechen.

Madam Pomfrey schien nicht all zu erfreut zu sein, dass Hermione noch gegen acht mit der Schülerin sprechen wollte, ließ sie aber in den Krankenflügel.

„Miss Fartweck, wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte Hermione auch gleich, um keine Zeit zu schinden, als sie sich an dem Bett der Schülerin niedergelassen hatte.

Die Schülerin, noch etwas blass, nickte abschätzend mit dem Kopf, bevor sie sagte:

„Ich fühle mich den Umständen entsprechend gut, Professor Granger.".

Hermione runzelte die Stirn: „Den Umständen entsprechend?", fragte sie nach.

„Wie würden Sie sich fühlen, wenn sie in einen Lorbeerbaum verwandelt worden wären und durch ein kraftvolles, magisches Ritual wieder zurückverwandelt worden sind?", fragte die Ravenclaw zurück. Ihre Stimme war kräftig, sie schien tatsächlich wieder recht gesund zu sein.

„Das heißt, Sie können sich erinnern, dass Sie ein Baum waren?", fragte Hermione fassungslos.

Die Schülerin nickte: „Ich kann mich daran erinnern, wie ich zu Madam Pomfrey ging, um Kräuter zu holen. Sie ging in ihr Büro, um sie zu holen und plötzlich spürte ich dieses seltsame Kribbeln im ganzen Körper und mir wurde es unmöglich, mich von der Stelle zu bewegen. Das Kribbeln wurde stärker und stärker, ich schaute an mir herunter und sah Rinde und Wurzeln. Meine Arme wurden unbeweglich, schließlich war mein ganzer Körper steif. Dann muss ich kurz unter dieser Anstrengung zusammengebrochen sein, aber als ich dieses wieder erlangte, war ich ein Baum. Ich fühlte, wie ein Baum, vergaß Schule, Freunde, Hogwarts, Magie und alles um mich herum. Trotzdem hatte ich ein Bewusstsein. Es fühlte sich sehr seltsam an.".

Die Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hörte der Schülerin gebannt zu, prägte sich jedes einzelne Wort ein, um es dann, etwa eine Stunde später, genaustens dem Zaubertrankmeister wiederzugeben.

„Dann spürte sie die Kraft des Rituals, bekam wieder ein menschliches Bewusstsein. Sie meinte, das Kribbeln wäre anfangs sehr viel stärker, die Erinnerungen drangen auf sie ein und schließlich brach sie wieder unter der Kraft zusammen.".

Severus Snape starrte seine Kollegin nachdenklich an, ehe er langsam Luft holte:

„Es ist sehr seltsam, dass sich Miss Fartweck erinnert. Aber auch sehr nützlich. Schade nur, dass sie keine Ahnung hat, wer ihr dieses Problem zugefügt haben sollte.".

Hermione nickte. Sie hatte mit dem Mädchen auch über einen möglichen Täter gesprochen, bevor sie Madam Pomfrey weggeschickt hatte. Das Mädchen hatte keine Ahnung, da sie niemanden gesehen hatte. Und sie bezweifelte, dass ein Schüler die magischen Fähigkeiten dazu besaß.

„Wie dem auch sein, Gryffindor. Ein Problem gelöst, wenden wir uns nun dem zweiten zu. Kommen Sie, ich habe den Hirsch von Hagrid in ein Klassenraum im Erdgeschoss bringen lassen.".

Er nahm das Röhrchen mit dem Trank und hielt Hermione die Tür auf, während diese hinaus auf den Gang trat, immer noch tief in Gedanken versunken.

Erst das Knallen einer Tür und der Anblick des Hirschen riss Hermione aus ihren tiefen Gedanken, wer der Täter sein kö hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wie sie hierher gelangt war. Sie stand in einem Klassenraum, die Tische waren alle beiseite geschoben, damit das Tier genügend Platz hatte. Severus stand hinter ihr und hatte die Tür ins Schloss fallen lassen, um sie in die Gegenwart zurückzuholen. Als er sah, wie sie aus ihren Gedanken schreckte, schnaubte er abfällig und trat um sie herum auf den Hirsch zu.

„Sie meinten, ich solle sie vorwarnen, wenn wieder ein Ritual kommen sollte.", begann er mit unheilverkündender Stimme und sah sie mit seinen dunklen Augen ernst an.

Hermione schluckte und nickte zaghaft. Schon wieder ein Ritual? Hätte er es dieses Mal nicht früher sagen können? Hatte sie ihn nicht deutlich darauf hingewiesen? Ihre Unbehagen schlug in Empörung um und sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, doch als sie den Mund aufmachen wollte, um ihn zurecht zuweisen, unterbrach er sie:

„ Da dieses Mal jedoch kein Ritual von Nöten ist, habe ich darauf verzichtet.".

Wie ein Rohrspatz begann Hermione zu schimpfen und in den Augen des Zaubertrankmeisters sah man deutlich das Vergnügen funkeln, während er sie beobachtete. Das er völlig unbeeindruckt schien, regte Hermione nur noch mehr auf, doch als er ihre Schimpftriade fortsetzen wollte, drehte er sich mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung zu dem Tier um.

„Sparen Sie sich Ihre Kräfte auf, Gryffindor.", sagte er und seine Kollegin verstummte augenblicklich beim Klang seiner Stimme, die deutlich mit Humor und Vergnügen versetzt war. Das gefiel ihr.

Doch bevor sie weiter über die Stimme ihres Kollegen nachdenken konnte, griff er nach ihrem Arm, zog sie vor und drückte ihr die Phiole mit dem Trank in die Hand, bevor er sie in Richtung des Tieres schubste.

„Bringen Sie das Tier dazu, den Trank zu trinken.", wies er sie an.

Die Gryffindor warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf den Trank und dann auf das Tier, bevor sie ihr Ehrgeiz packte. Sie ging langsam auf den Hirsch zu, während sie ihn mit sanfter Stimme beruhigte. Dann streichelte sie den Hirschen einen Moment lang, bevor sie den Trank entkorkte und das gläserne Röhrchen in eine Art Napf verwandelte, was sie dem Tier vor die Nase hielt. Dieses schnupperte kurz daran, bevor es beinahe angewidert den Kopf abwendete. Hermione runzelte kurz die Stirn und versuchte sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, was sie, als sie noch klein war, je für Sendungen im Fernsehen gesehen hatte, bei der es darum ging, Tieren Medizin einzuflößen. Schließlich hatte sie eine Idee und verwandelte kurzerhand einen Stuhl, der in der Nähe stand, in eine Spritze. Sie machte Severus ein Zeichen, dass er ihr die Spritze geben sollte, was er auch stirnrunzelnd tat. Dann zog sie den Trank in die Spritze und während sie weiterhin beruhigend auf das Tier einredete, steckte sie ihm die Spritze in das Maulwinkel und drückte sie langsam runter. Widerwillig schluckte das Tier den Trank. Hermione lächelte glücklich und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Die Gliedmaßen des Tieres veränderten sich und langsam sank es zu Boden. Das Geweih verschwand, aus den Hufen wurden Hände und Füße und dann war es wieder ein Slytherin, der auf dem staubigen Klassenzimmerboden lag.

„Wir haben es schon wieder geschafft!", strahlte Hermione und wandte sich zu Severus um. Dieser erlaubte sich ebenfalls eines seiner seltenen Lächeln, doch es verschwand und seine Miene wurde wieder ernst, als der Junge aufwachte.

**_°° TBC °°_**


	18. Chapter 18

_Ich wünsche euch gaaanz viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel =)_

**_Kapitel 18_**

„Guten Abend, Mr. Whitherhead!", sagte Severus kühl.

Der Siebtklässler, der sich nun langsam aufrappelte, blickte sich verwirrt um. Warum lag er bitteschön auf dem Boden eines Klassenzimmers.

„Können Sie sich an irgendetwas erinnern, was während der letzten Woche passiert ist?", fragte Severus und half ihm auf einen Stuhl.

Der Angesprochene schüttelte mit dem Kopf und Hermione seufzte, während Severus die Stirn runzelte.

„Wa..Was ist de..denn passiert, Pro..Professor?", stotterte er und blickte zu seinem Hauslehrer auf.

Dieser schien einen Moment zu überlegen, bevor er antwortete: „Ich denke, dass sagen wir Ihnen besser morgen. Sie gehen in den Krankenflügel. Laufen können Sie? Gut, dann begeben Sie sich jetzt bitte dort hin. Poppy wird sie aufpäppeln und Sie ruhen sich bis morgen dort aus.".

Der Schüler nickte, stand vorsichtig auf und verließ langsam das Klassenzimmer. Als die Tür sich schloss, seufzte Severus.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Miss Fartweck sich erinnern konnte, aber Whitherhead es nicht kann.".

„Vielleicht kommen seine Erinnerungen bis morgen zurück.", schlug Hermione vor und Severus lachte bitter.

„Typisch Gryffindor, nicht wahr?".

Hermione zuckte mit den Achseln und grinste ihren Kollegen an: „Man tut, was man kann, nicht wahr?".

Severus erwiderte ihren Blick und sagte, nun mit leiser Stimme:"Das Sie etwas können, haben Sie ja heute zu genüge unter Beweis gestellt.".

Die dunklen Augen brannten sich in Hermiones Braune und sie schaffte es nicht den Blick abzuwenden oder überhaupt eine klare Antwort zu formulieren, deswegen nickte sie nur schwach. Ihr fiel plötzlich auf, wie nahe sie beieinander standen und sie spürte die Körperwärme ihres Gegenübers fast schon überdeutlich.

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie mir geholfen haben, Miss Granger.", sagte Severus, seine Stimme klang wie Samt, während er sich ihr langsam näherte. Er war jetzt nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt.

Wieder nickte sie nur und Severus lächelte leicht.

„So sprachlos, Gryffindor?".

Die Gelegenheit zu antworten, gab er ihr nicht, als er sich vorbeugte und langsam seine Lippen auf ihre legte. Sanft und vorsichtig. Fast so, als würde er ihr die Möglichkeit geben wollen, sich zurückzuziehen. Doch sie dachte erst gar nicht daran und erwiderte den vorsichtigen Druck seiner Lippen. Das schien ihm genug der Antwort zu sein und er legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken, die andere um ihre Hüfte, um sie an sich zu ziehen und seinen Kuss zu vertiefen.

Das ist ein Traum, schoss es Hermione durch den Kopf, als sie, eng an Severus geschmiegt, ihre Hände ebenfalls um seinen Nacken legte. Das kann nicht wahr sein. Nie im Leben küsste sie gerade Severus Snape, Ex-Todesser, Ex-Spion, verhasster Zaubertranklehrer. Das war so absurd. Und doch fühlte es sich so richtig an. Leise seufzte sie genüsslich auf, doch das bereute sie schneller als sie denken konnte:

Severus löste sich abrupt von ihr und brachte zwei Schritte Platz zwischen sie. Er starrte sie beinahe geschockt an, bevor er sich umwandte und aus dem Raum rauschte, eine verwirrte Hermione zurücklassend.

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte eisiges Schweigen zwischen Hermione und Severus. Hermione schwieg zum einen, weil ihr Stolz von dem Mann der während des Frühstücks neben ihr saß, angekratzt wurde, zum anderen, weil sie ziemlich enttäuscht von Severus, aber auch von sich selbst war. Zwar hatte er ihr kurze Zeit durch diesen Kuss Hoffnungen gemacht, doch wann hatte sie sich je diese Hoffnungen erlaubt? Sie hatte nie zu hoffen gedurft, bei Severus Snape. Sie hätte es einfach besser wissen müssen. Es war wahrscheinlich für ihn nur die Erleichterung, das alles so gut verlaufen war, an diesem Tag. Darüber hatte sie die ganze Nacht nachgedacht, nachdem er sie alleine gelassen hatte

Severus, der neben der schweigenden Hermione saß, hatte ebenfalls kein Auge zu getan Im Gegensatz zu Hermione fühlte er keine Wut auf die andere Person, sondern nur auf sich selbst. Wie hatte er ihr das nur antun können? Er hatte sie wahrscheinlich zutiefst verwirrt und gekränkt. Dabei hatte sie ihm doch so geholfen. Und er machte alles wieder kaputt, nur weil er sich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte.

Doch beide plagte noch ein viel stärkeres Gefühl. Beide hatten diesen, zugebenermaßen, sehr kurzen Kuss genossen. Warum hatten sie das getan? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

Die Schulleiterin beobachtete die beiden, während des Frühstücks. Gestern sah ihr Umgang noch fast freundlich aus, heute war es schlimmer als jemals zuvor. War etwas vorgefallen? Hatten sie sich gestritten? Aber das hatten sie doch früher auch so gut weggesteckt oder?

So hingen drei Personen am Lehrertisch ihren Gedanken nach und erschraken regelrecht, als die Morgenpost eintraf. Eine Eule, die auf Severus zusteuerte, ließ den Tagespropheten neben seinen unberührten Teller fallen, eine andere Eule dieselbe Zeitung neben Hermiones Tasse. Auch McGonagall erhielt eine Zeitung. Eigentlich nichts ungewöhnliches. Auch nicht, als die drei gleichzeitig den Propheten aufschlugen, doch als sich die drei dann auch noch gleichzeitig verschluckten, als sie die Schlagzeile lasen, verstummte der restliche Lehrertisch.

**Muggel-Buchhändler als Rebhuhn aufgefunden – Ex-Todesser Severus Snape unter Hauptverdacht**

_London: Gestern Abend wurde der Muggel-Buchhändler, Albert Randle, 68, in seinem Laden als Rebhuhn aufgefunden. Das Ministerium nahm den Mann in seine Obhut und versucht seitdem die Verwandlung rückgängig zu machen. Zeugen zufolge wurde Severus Snape, derzeit Lehrer für Zaubertränke an Hogwarts, in diesem Bücherladen wenige Stunden vorher gesehen. Hat der berühmt-berüchtigte Ex-Todesser etwa doch wieder zugeschlagen? Laut mehreren Eltern geht es zurzeit in Hogwarts auf nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Auch dort verwandeln sich Schüler. Steckt Severus Snape etwa dahinter? Fortsetzung auf den Seiten 3, 5 und 8_

Die Zeitungen wurden wieder zugeschlagen und mit einem lauten Quietschen rutschten drei Stühle nach hinten, als Hermione, Minerva und Severus aufstanden. Minerva sah die beiden ernst an und die drei begaben sich umgehend in ihr Büro.

Als Minerva die Tür hinter sich schloss, saß Hermione auf einem Stuhl, die Hände, die in ihrem Schoss lagen, knetete sie nervös. Während sie Severus betrachtete, der kreideweiß vor dem Schreibtisch hin und herlief.

„Severus". Begann die Schulleiterin vorsichtig, doch der Tränkemeister zuckte zusammen, als hätte man ihn angeschrien.

Das versetzte Hermione einen Hieb. Der sonst so kontrollierte Severus Snape drehte beinahe am Rad. Er war nervös, mit den Nerven am Ende. Verdenken konnte man es ihm nicht, dachte sie. Sie hätte wahrscheinlich schon längst angefangen zu schreien oder sich zu verstecken.

„Severus, setz dich bitte.", bat Minerva und schob ihn auf einen Stuhl neben Hermione, bevor sie sich selbst setzte. Einen Moment lang war es still, bevor sich Severus anscheinend etwas gefasst hatte und mit ruhiger Stimme fragte:

„Wie konnte das an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen, Schulleiterin? Sie wollten es mir mitteilen, wenn sie es an die Öffentlichkeit weitergeben.".

In seiner Stimme schwang kein Vorwurf mit, nur ehrliches Interesse, und deswegen dachte Minerva auch einen Moment über ihre Worte nach.

„Ich hätte schon beim ersten Problem die Pflicht gehabt, das dem Ministerium mitzuteilen. Ich habe es erst den Abend vor dem Problem mit dem Bären getan. Sie sagten, sie würden es mit Stillschweigen behandeln, wenn ich sie auf dem Laufenden halten würde. Aber die Sache mit dem Muggel muss dem Ganzen wohl den Auslöser für diesen Artikel gegeben haben.".

„Aber er war das nicht!", platze Hermione heraus, ihre Stimme überschlug sich.

Severus wandte den Kopf zu ihr herum und sah sie schweigend an. Eben noch sauer auf ihn, jetzt wurde er verteidigt?

„Ich weiß, Hermione. Ich kann es mir auch nicht anders vorstellen. Ich denke, ich werde einen Brief an das Ministerium schreiben".

„Wenn sie mir nicht schon längst geschrieben haben! Vielleicht solltest du sie auch darüber informieren, dass zwei unsere drei Probleme beiseitigt sind.", sagte Severus, seine Stimme immer noch ruhig, während er aufstand und seinen Stuhl zurecht schob.

„Ich gehe jetzt unterrichten. Sie sollen mir nicht auch noch vorwerfen können, ich würde meinen Job nicht erledigen!".

Mit diesen Worten verließ er mit einem Kopfnicken den Raum.

Minerva sah ihm nach und begann sich schließlich mit einer Hand die Schläfe zu massieren.

„Und ich dachte noch, es wird besser werden.", murmelte sie.

Hermione schluckte. Ja, das hatte sie auch gedacht. Dann war sie heute Morgen mit dem Gedanken bei einem anderen Problem und nun das. Anscheinend wollte hier wirklich jemand dem Tränkemeister schaden.

**_TBC_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Kapitel 19_**

Hermione saß in ihrem Büro, vor ihr das Buch, welches sie mit Severus gekauft hatte. Den Unterricht hatte sie hinter sich gebracht. Selten war er ihr so lang vorgekommen und fast nie so anstrengend.

Seufzend blätterte sie durch die Seiten und grübelte. Die Geschichten mit den jeweiligen Verwandlungen, die hier aufgetreten waren, kannte sie schon fast auswendig. Ihr war aufgefallen, dass die Geschichte mit dem Lorbeerbaum und die, mit dem Hirschen, fast haargenau passte. Als hätte jemand das Buch als Vorlage gehabt. Die Sache mit dem Rebhuhn hingegen passte überhaupt nicht. Aber was wusste sie schon über diesen Buchhändler? Und was die Bärin anging: Sie konnte sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass die Geschichte passte. Oder war die Schülerin etwa schwanger gewesen? Oder besser gesagt, ist sie schwanger?

Einen erneuten Seufzer ausstoßend, lehnte Hermione sich zurück und rieb ihren schmerzenden Nacken. Sie sollte nach Severus sehen. Auch wenn sie immer noch wütend auf ihn war, so machte sie sich trotzdem Sorgen. Er war nicht beim Mittagessen gewesen. Ob er beim Abendessen war, konnte sie nicht sagen, das fand gerade statt und sie befand sich in ihrem Büro. Hunger hatte sie keinen. Wie es ihm wohl ging?

Entschlossen stand sie auf und verließ zügig ihr Büro. Sie musste ihm eh von all den Möglichkeiten erzählen, die die Metamorphosen von Ovid boten. Hoffentlich erschreckte sie ihn damit nicht.

In seinem Labor war er nicht und auch nicht in seinem Büro. Also ging sie zu seinen Privaträumen und klopfte an die schwere Holztür. Niemand öffnete. Ein zweites Klopfen. Wieder nichts. Gerade als sie ein drittes Mal klopfen wollte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Snape stand vor ihr. Er schien wütend, doch als er sah, wer vor der Tür stand, glättete sich seine Stirn und er hob lediglich eine Augenbraue.

„Ja?", fragte er, beinahe unhöflich.

„Ich wollte Ihnen etwas erzählen.", sagte sie und fügte schnell hinzu:"über das Buch von Ovid.".

Er hob die zweite Augenbraue, trat aber beiseite und ließ sie ein.

„Also?", fragte er ebenso kurz angebunden, als er die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte.

Hermione erzählte, alles was sie am heutigen Tag heraus gefunden hatte, in rascher Geschwindigkeit. Als sie geendet hatte, starrte Severus nachdenklich ins Feuer, das im Kamin brannte.

„Hermione, sag mir bitte nicht, dass wir noch zirka hundert Verwandlungen vor uns haben, bis das hier ein Ende nimmt!" sagte Severus, schaute wieder auf und sah sie eindringlich an.

Sie wollte gerade antworten, als sie stockte. Hermione? Sie schaute ihn sichtbar überrascht an und er seufzte.

„Nennen sich Freunde nicht beim Vornamen?".

Hermione nickte nachdenklich. Freunde? Wann waren sie denn soweit gekommen? Und, überhaupt, Freunde? Hatte ihm der Kuss gestern so wenig bedeutet? Oder war das überhaupt erst der Auslöser für diese „Freundschaft" gewesen? Während sie darüber nachgrübelte, seufzte Severus erneut, dieses Mal hörbar genervt.

„Würdest du bitte deine Gedanken wieder auf unsere Probleme lenken, statt über Nichtigkeiten nachzudenken?".

Hermione erstarrte kurz in ihren Gedanken, antwortete dann aber, wie von ihr verlangt:" Ja, du hast Recht. Es gibt noch so viele Verwandlungen, die eintreffen könnten. Verwandlungen in Bäume, Steine, Marmorblöcke, Tiere, wie zum Beispiel Kühe oder Wölfe. Aber auch so etwas Großes, wie ein Berg oder eine Inseln, was ich allerdings für sehr unwahrscheinlich halte.".

„Nach einem Lorbeerbaum halte ich nichts mehr für unwahrscheinlich.", stöhnte Severus und ließ sich in seinem Sessel nieder, um sich dann nachdenklich über den Nasenrücken zu reiben.

Hermione setzte sich ihm gegenüber und sagte dann optimistisch: „Wir werden eine erneute Verwandlung schon zu verhindern wissen. Und wenn wir heute Abend mit dem Trank, den du entwickelt hast, versuchen den Bären zurück zu verwandeln, gelingt uns das bestimmt auch mit dem Rebhuhn, Severus.".

Sie hielt inne, erstaunt, wie leicht sie seinen Vornamen aussprach. Erstaunt darüber, wie gut es sich anfühlte. Der Zaubertrankmeister jedoch schien davon keine Notiz zu nehmen. Stattdessen antwortete er, beinahe lachend:

„Ich bin immer noch darüber verwundert, wie zuversichtlich du sein kannst, Hermione. Wahrscheinlich ist das dein junges Alter.".

Hermione grinste:" Wenn ich im Alter genauso pessimistisch sein werde, wie du, dann überlege ich mir das nochmal mit dem alt werden.".

Severus lachte leise und ein Schauer lief der jungen Frau über den Rücken. Doch sein Lachen währte nicht lange und wurde wieder zu der angespannten Maske, sehr zu Hermiones Bedauern.

„Wie auch immer. Bist du also gekommen, um mir zu sagen, dass wir noch mehr Probleme haben, dadurch, dass wir noch so viel vor uns haben, wenn der Täter es ernst meint?", fragte Severus nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Nein, ich wollte dich eigentlich nur über die Möglichkeiten informieren.".

„Sehr freundlich. Kommt aber ungefähr auf das Gleiche raus.".

Schuldbewusst zuckte Hermione mit den Schultern und Severus schnaubte amüsiert.

„Morgen habe ich übrigens eine Anhörung im Ministerium.".

„Du hast also den Brief bekommen?". Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage.

Severus nickte und begegnete ihrem besorgtem Blick. Wieder diese Sorge, die selten jemand für ihn gehabt hatte.

„Und du bist als Zeugin vorgeladen.", sagte er.

Die Sorge schlug um in Erstaunen und dann in Erkenntnis. Natürlich, darauf hätte sie auch gleich kommen können. Wer sollte ihn denn sonst verteidigen?

„Aber ich habe noch keinen Brief bekommen.", murmelte sie und ihr Blick glitt nachdenklich ins Feuer.

„Das Ministerium hofft darauf, dass du nicht kommst. Deswegen schicken sie dir wahrscheinlich erst morgen früh eine Eule.".

„Wie berechnend die doch sind!", grummelte Hermione und Severus Mundwinkel zuckten.

Dann verabschiedete er sich von ihr, mit der Begründung, für heute genug gehabt zu haben und um sich ausruhen zu wollen. Das er damit eigentlich bezweckte, seine Anspannung, die noch stärker geworden war, seit der Brief ihn erreicht hatte, vor ihr zu verstecken, konnte Hermione nicht wissen, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss und sich in ihr Büro zurückzog. Sie begann in ihrem Büro sich gewissenhaft für ihre Aufgabe als Zeugin vorzubereiten, schließlich ging es hier um die Freiheit eines Freundes

Am nächsten Tag apparierten Hermione und Severus nach London zum Ministerium. Eigentlich grenzte es schon an ein Wunder, das Severus nicht schon längst verhaftet worden war, aber da musste Minerva wohl ihre Finger im Spiel gehabt haben, ohne ihnen etwas zu sagen.

„Gryffindor, wenn du weiter so nervös bist, lasse ich dir hier draußen stehen!", fauchte Severus, während sie vor dem Anhörungsraum standen und warteten eingelassen zu werden. Hermione war die ganze Zeit nervös im Kreis gelaufen.

„Wenigstens versuche ich etwas, um meine Anspannung loszuwerden!", fauchte sie zurück.

Der Tränkemeister wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als die Türen geöffnet wurden und Severus von ein paar Auroren in die Mitte des Raumes geführt wurde. Hermione wünschte ihm lautlos Glück, als ein Ministeriumsangestellter sie auf einer der Bankreihen wies, wo sie nervös Platz nahm. Fast das ganze Zaubergamot war anwesend. Und nicht nur das. In den Zuschauerrängen saß Lucius Malfoy. Hermione keuchte erstaunt auf. Was machte der denn hier?

Auch Severus hatte den Todesser bemerkt, kümmertse sich aber nicht um ihn. Er hatte sich wahrscheinlich freigekauft, eingeschmeichelt, was auch immer. Er konnte es halt. Zurzeit war er aber nicht wichtig. Der Tränkemeister musste sich auf seine Anhörung konzentrieren.

**_TBC_**


End file.
